Vacation Time!
by Luv-Angel-Music
Summary: Tidus crashes the girl's sleepover party with Baralai and Gippal, leading to the time of their lives Please RR!Chp.14: Baralai Proposes to Paine? Could it be True!
1. Reunion!

Hello there! This is my first Final Fantasy X-2 fic. I thought of this idea while being bored... I haven't finished the game yet, so some parts may be a little off, so this is definitely AU! This story features the Final Fantasy X-2 characters as well...normal people living in Spira w/o fiends and world is going to crumble plots! Hope you'll enjoy! Oh yeah, and there will be OOC-ness!

** Warnings: **Minor **spoilers** that I've twisted around a little and some **out of character-ness** sometimes. The character live in Spira, but they have al of our technology and most of our entertianment systems. Why? Because it goes with the story more!

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Final Fantasy and that stuff, just the plot Also the stores and things I don't own!

* * *

"YUNIE!" A blonde haired green eyed girl shouted as she constantly knocked the door and rang the doorbell around a million times. "OPEN UP!" 

"Rikku! You have the key!" Yuna shouted coming towards the door.

Yuna was the daughter of the hero, Braska, her mother had died when she was younger and father later. Yuna then moved to Besaid and bought an apartment with her cousin Rikku and her friend, Paine. Her neighbors Wakka and Lulu where also two very close friends of Yuna and where like her siblings.. Yuna was a really sweet and nice girl with short brown hair and green and blue eyes. She would help anyone in need no matter what.

"YUNIE!" Rikku shouted as she burst through the door and hugged her cousin who nearly tripped from the surprise.

Rikku was a really cheerful and outgoing Al Bhed girl. She had a talent with mechanics and designing. Her dad, Cid, was the leader of the Al Bhed people and owned a whole mechanical company producing well...mechanical parts and airplanes. Rikku had a brother named Brother, (how original) who she swore had a crush on his COUSIN, Yuna. Ew...That's just gross... He was often very overprotective of Rikku and Yuna both. Rikku rarely held grudges and was also care free and open.

"Rikku...You're choking me..." Yuna managed to say trying to get her cousin off.

"Oopsies! Sorry Yunie!" Rikku said letting go of Yuna.

"Where's Paine?"

"Yunie, I think I ran out of respect points!" Rikku whispered looking around to make sure Paine wasn't around as Yuna giggled.

"Rikku, you where always out of respect points, I think that you're in the negatives right now..."

"Hey! How many respect points do you have, then?"

"Um...Do you think we should call Paine?" Yuna suggested. Now that she actually thought about it, how many respect points did she have? Well it can't be any less than Rikku actually...

"Ok! I want to get this sleepover party started!" Rikku said cheerfully as Yuna went to the phone and dialed Paine's cell phone number.

"Hi Paine! Paine? Where are you right now? Oh. You where supposed to be here about five minutes ago! Oh...WELL GET HERE THIS INSTANT OR I'LL TELL RIKKU OF YOUR CRUSH! Uh... please? No! I WAS KIDDING I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU LIKE! NO NOT MINUS FIVE RESPECT POINTS Oh. Rikku says hi!" Yuna yelled she then hung up the phone pouting.

"Oh...so who does Paine like?" Rikku asked Yuna.

"None of your concern, Rikku, minus ten respect points." Paine said as she stood right behind Rikku who was looking freaked out now.

Paine was a mysterious girl with silver hair and red eyes. She was often quiet and kept to herself a lot. Rikku and Yuna had tried in the past to make her all hyper and all, it didn't go so well after all however...

"Wha-! How did you get there?" Rikku exclaimed.

"I used the key into the apartment." Paine said obviously swinging the keys around.

"Let's get this party started!" Yuna siad happily jumping up and down as Rikku joined her.

"What's the point? We share the same apartment..." Paine said.

* * *

Tidus was up in a tree with binoculars trying to spy on Yuna. Tidus was one of the star Blitzball player, just like his old man, Jecht. Tidus had been having to travel around Spria with his dad for the past few years and entered in a while lot of tournaments. That of course meant meeting new people along the way, and moving a lot. 

"Why don't you just go in and say that you're here and all?" Gippal suggested.

Gippal was an Al Bhed and leader of The Machina Faction. He was often really cocky and a 'Lady's man'. Gippal and Tidius had been friends a while back ago. Gippal was a really good leader, smart, and confident, although his job was rather trying, Gippal had managed to finally get a vacation.

"I'm with Gippal one this one, Ti, you should just go up to her, get her a rose or two and then announce why you're here." Baralai said sighing at Tidus spying on the girls. "I mean you're their _friend, _why spy on them?"

Baralai was the leader of New Yevon, a newer and better version of the old Yevon which was disastrous. He was also quiet sometimes and had great leadership skills. Baralai had joined Tidus and Gippal on the way of their little road trip, and now the three had become unseparable.

"Hey, does your friend have any like hot friends?" Gippal asked randomly, plotting his next move.

Tidus rolled his eyes. "Yes, and if you want me too, I'll introduce them too you g-HEY! GO AWAY YOU SQUIRREL! AH!" Tidus yelled at a squirrel that was furiously attacking him because Tidus kicked it on the head. Tidus then tried to get rid of the thing while he fell off from the tree and landed on Barlai.

"Ow..." Baralai said shoving Tidus off of him as a squirrel threw a nut at Tidus's head.

* * *

A few minutes earlier before Tidius fell off the tree...

"THIS SONG IS SO SAD AND TRUE!" Rikku sobbed listening to _Graduation_ from Vitamin C.

"Yeah..." Yuna sighed.

"So! Anyone up for a road trip or vacation?" Rikku suggested suddenly when the girls had finished their manicures, the only thing that left them doing now was the avocado masks, movies and well girl talk!

_Mood swings... _Paine though Rikku just went from sobbing maniac to hyperactive once again.

"To where?" Yuna asked curiously.

"I was thinking of well to Zanarkand and just around Spira! We can have a totally fun time just looking around and all! And we can see Tidus again!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Isn't he the one conceded blonde Blitzball player that was kind of whiney?" Paine asked raising an eyebrow. Paine had remembered Tidus pulling a blind date on her earlier...

Yuna blushed. "He's not whiney and conceded! He's a really sweet and caring..."

"Oh...Paine's still mad at him about that prank he pulled and that one blind date with Nooj! Remember?" Rikku taunted as Paine glared at her. "Leblanc nearly killed you for that!"

"I'd prefer to forget what happened..." Paine said as Rikku laughed and put some of the avocado mask on her face.

"Who _is_ Nooj dating?" Yuna asked Rikku.

"Leblanc, yeah, we saw that one coming, remember when we went to her house? Nooj portraits everywhere." Rikku shuddered. "Noojie Woojie...That was scary..."

Suddenly all of the girls heard a thump and a yell outside. Yuna then immediately ran to the window to see what had happened, only no one was there. _Oh well...Must have been those crazy neighbors..._

_

* * *

_

"You almost gave away our cover!" Tidus hissed at the squirrel while chucking an acorn at it.

"Man, _you_ did," Baralai said obviously. "I mean anyone can climb up a tree and not get knocked off that easily..." He added.

"Uh huh, I'd lke to see you try," Tidus said crossing his arms and glaring at the squirrel as Baralai climed up the tree and looked in the apartment. "Wait...Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you're trying to see if there are any hot chicks in that apartment..." Gippal said sarcastically.

* * *

The girls then heard another thump and bang and yelling. 

"I'll check it out..." Rikku said getting up from the floor and going to the window. This time there was actually someone on the tree in front of their house! "STALKER! YUNIE! AHHHHHH!" Rikku screamed seeing a guy with silver hair and binoculars outside the window. Rikku then pulled the curtains down, Paine could hear screaming from the other side as well as a thump.

"Rikku! What are you doing?" Yuna snapped at Rikku as Rikku began to take out her phone and dialed something.

"Uh, huh, 911? We have a problem! There is this---"

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled as she snatched the phone from her frighten friend, Paine then caught the phone and checked caller ID.

"Rikku, you called Pizza Hut instead of 411..." Paine said staring at Rikku.

"Oh..." Rikku said blushing a little.

* * *

"Baralai!" Gippal and Tidus yelled trying to catch their fallen comrade, without much success becasue Baralai fell on the ground anyways.. 

"What happened? Was it THAT bad?" Gippal asked.

"Dude, he looks like he saw a ghost..." Tidus said.

"It-It was GREEN in the face!" Baralai gasped. "And it screams and said I was a stalker! I didn't know! Are you sure this is really your freinds's apartment and not someone else's?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Tidus said. "I mean I saw her in there and all!"

"Well...Remember when we had to go to Killika to do some promotion? You went to Dona's house instead of the sponsors!" Baralai said recalling the memory. "And then she kicked us out and got her Body guard on us too..."

"Eh...Well...That's just once! And I got confused!"

"You wanted to go to Sports Chalet and instead we need up in a perfume shop." Gippal added.

"Nearly got sprayed to death with perfume..." Baralai continued as he rolled his eyes.

"I hope Rikku doesn't call the cops on us...Their friend Paine would definitely do that though. We should get in there and introduce ourselves properly." Tidus said trying to change the subject he then headed towards the apartment.

* * *

"Rikku! Are you sure you say a man in our window looking at us?" Paine said trying to clam down Rikku who looked freaked out. 

"Yes!"

"I think that he fell of the tree from looking at you..." Yuna said matter of fact-ly as Rikku shot her a glare. "No! I don't mean because you're ugly! 'Cause you're wearing the avocado mask and all..."

"Oh!" Rikku said as she wiped off the mask thing. Just who was that stranger exactly?

Just then the girls heard a knock on the door. Yuna and Paine exchanged glances as Yuna yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's your friends, you say hi!" Baralai whispered from out the door.

"Why? But then there wont' be a surprise!" Tidus said rather loudly.

"Your cover has just been blown then...Could you possibly be any louder?" Gippal added.

Yuna heart raced, "Tidus?"

"Uh...No! Special delivery for Miss. Yuna and Rikku!" Tidus said mocking his voice as Gippal and Baralai rolled their eyes at the poor attempt.

The door then swung open as Tidus stepped into the apartment, Yuna ran towards Tidus and gave him a big hug.

"Ti!" Rikku yelled also running into Tidus and giving him a big hug.

"Hey Rikku, Yuna," Tidusmanaged to squeak. "Um...you guys an let go now...I can't really breathe..."

"Why are you here?" Yuna asked Tidus.

"Aw...I can't visit my friends?" Tidus said pouting a little as he heard a cough outside the door.

"Of course you can visit us, silly! We missed you!" Rikku said happily. "Paine is rooming with us, actually! I think you guys have met before!"

"Cough, Cough!" They heard outside the door.

Tidus then nodded at Paine, seeing that she wasn't in the mood to talk to him or say hi. "Hi! I'm Tidus!"

"Paine."

"Cough!" Baralai yelled from outside the door.

"Oh right! I'd like to introduce you to one of my friends, Baralai." Tidus said remembering that he was supposed to introduce his friends and on cue, Baralai walked in.

Rikku sheirked as she went behind Paine for cover (who was looking surprised) "IT WAS HIM! HE WAS STALKING US!" Rikku said as she pointed at Baralai who raised both of his hands up defensively.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you and all...You in the green mask was kind of scary too you know, and this was all his idea..." Baralai said glancing at Tidus. "Anyways, my name's Baralai." Baralai said bowing.

"You didn't call the cops on us by any chance, right Paine?" Tidus asked nervously.

"Paine?" Baralai repeated looking at Paine who smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Baralai." Paine said.

"Same."

"You guys could've just introduced yourselves instead of spying on us!" Yuna said unhappily to Tiduswho shurrged.

"Rikku called Pizza Hut instead of the cops..." Paine sighed as Tidus and Baralai laughed.

"Oh, well...I'm Rikku, and this is my cousin, Yunie!" Rikku said waving and doing a dance.

"Where's Gippal?" Tidus asked, "Wasn't he just with you?"

"Gippal!" Rikku said shocked, this couldn't be the same Gippal she knew...

"Well, if it isn't Cid's girl!" Gippal said as he instantly came in ran up to Rikku and gave her a hug and ruffled her hair.

"Gippal!" Rikku said as she managed to break free from Gippal's hug and tried to fix her hair. The two hadn't seen each other in years. This was definitely her Gippal...By the looks of it, he hadn't changed much.

"That's my girl." Gippal teased. "What did you do to make Baralai fall off a tree?"

"You two know each other?" Tidus asked rasing an eyebrow, home come all of this friends knew each other somehow? Weird...

"Yep, we made quite the couple!" Gippal winked putting his arm around Rikku's shoulder as Rikku took his arm off.

"I have a name, you know!" Rikku pouted at Gippal smiling.

"Well then I guessed everyone is introduced...Now I was wondering, how does a road trip sound?" Tidus asked.

"Hey! You took my idea!" Rikku pouted.

"Road trip? With you guys?" Paine laughed, "That's just great..."

"Hey!" Baralai and Tidus and Gippal exclaimed.

"C'mon Paine! It'll just be like old times! Without Nooj that is..." Baralai pleaded as Gippal nodded. The four had met each other while trying out for the crimson squad ( a military type group that wasn't exactly sucessful), Paine was thier recorder.

"Aw...Paine! Open up! C'mon Dr. P!" Rikku taunted.

"Minus ten respect points, Rikku."

"What?" Rikku whined and shut up as the boys started at Paine then at Rikku, Respect points? Who seriously did that?

"Well I thought we could use this time to get to know each other more, enjoy the summer vacation, go sightseeing, and well yeah." Tidius said.

"I'm in." everyone but Paine said at once. The idea of a vacation sounded great, especially with the whole group here too.

"Dr. P?" Gippal said using Rikku's nickname for Paine.

"Minus fifteen respect points from the cocky blond." Paine giggled to Gippal. Was it just them or was Paine a lot more open and actually laughing now since she saw Baralai and Gippal?

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Rikku and Tidus shouted.

"I meant the one that seems to have the hots for Rikku..." Paine smirked rolling her eyes, she knew she had hit a nerve because Rikku then blushed red and Gippal smirked. Somehow Paine could use this to her advantage...

"We're not dating!" Rikku snapped as Gippal scratched the back of his neck, not making eye contact with Rikku.

"Painey! PLEASE!" Yuna begged. "It wouldn't be fun without you!"

"Ugh, but under my circumstances, ok?"

"What would that be?" Tidus asked.

"One: No calling my Dr. P, Two: No PRANKS WHAT SO EVER! Three-"

"Ok, ok, we get it." Rikku said dancing around the room.

"Cool! I'll go see if we can get a car tommorow and then we can start heading out. So you guys should pack or somthing tonight" Baralai suggested.

"Oh, yeah. Have you guys ever called Animal Control on the animal outside? That squreil was really evil..." Tidus said rubbing his head "Even worse then those monkeys that robbed us..."

"If you think that's bad, you should meet Paine's bird, Flurry..." Rikku muttered as Flurry went on Rikku's shoudlers and started to pull her hair.

* * *

Well that was my first chapter, I kind of made it a bit too long actually...Anyways, poor first Chapter I know... But oh well! Future chapters will be much better! Also, would you prefer to do couples in this story or not? And today is my birthday so yay! Feedback and suggestions and comments are always welcomed! 


	2. Pink

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! Thanks! You guys are awesome! This chapter is about when they get their car! I was thinking of getting Tidius and Yun as well as Rikku and Gippal and Paine and Baralai in later chapters! I can't really do romance that well, but I can always try! Or I could leave it at the friendship part...hm...

* * *

That morning, Tidus, Gippal, and Baralai went to go and choose a car for their road trip. Together they road in Gippal's silver Mustang and headed towards the airport, which wasn't too far away; with Gippal's speeding that is. 

"Um...Why are we at the airport? I thought we where going to go and drive...no airplane..." Tidus asked.

"Ti, we're just going to rent the car there." Baralai said matter of factly. "I went to an awesome site last night and found some cars here at _Random_ _Surprises! _They have more varieties than usual too."

"So...Baralai...What's up with you and 'Dr. P?'" Gippal asked slyly looking at the rear view mirror seeing Baralai glare at him and blush pink.

"What do you mean what's up with me and her?" Baralai said innocently.

"Yeah...you act so polite and shy and all around her..." Tidus added glancing at his friend who was sitting in the back seat.

"I'm like that to everybody." Baralai said simply. "I just want to get to know her more, that's all."

"Sure, Baralai, if you ever need any matchmaking tips or anything, you can always count on us." Gippal smirked.

"So, Gippal, what's up with you and Rikku?" Baralai countered raising an eyebrow.

"NOTHING!" Gippal shouted quickly as he stopped suddenly at the red light making Baralai in the back fumble from his seat along with Tidus. They where blazing the song, _American Idiot _by Green Day. "She was one of my best friends when we where younger before I moved. She's really sweet, nice, and cheerful, can definitely make your day better."

"Said that a little quickly..." Baralai said smirking as Gippal glared back as he pulled up to the car dealer ship rentals. The three then walked around to look at the cars. There where loads of cars all around the place, from convertibles, SUV's, Mini Vans, Safari's and Trailers.

"Oh! Let's rent a motorcycle!" Tidus suggested pointing at the Suzuki motorcycle.

"Ti, there are going to be probably around six or eight of us." Baralai said rolling his eyes.

"Cool! So two to a motor cycle!"

"There's going to be luggage and I don't think traveling in a motorcycle is comfortable for hours at a time."

"Oh, What about that convertible?"

"There are SIX of us."

"We'll fit!"

"Luggage?"

"Oh. Well we can always forget luggage and stuff someone in the trunk! They can just sit there with the trunk lid open..."

Gippal and Baralai gave him odd glances and shook their heads.

"At this point we'll have to get a van..." Baralai said glancing at the mini Vans.

"A Van?" Gippal and Tidus exclaimed. "That's just so not hot!"

Baralai raised an eyebrow again, "That or would you prefer to take a Safari? It' an eight seater, highly bulky, big, and even worse than the mini van."

"We'll take the van." Gippal and Tidius said instantly.

"Wait, is Nooj, Leblac, Lulu and Wakka coming?" Baralai asked.

"They said that they could get a car, and they're all the way in Luca right now and they'd said they'd met us there." Gippal replied as the three headed to the main office to get their ride.

"Would you like to customize your ride? Maybe Pimp it up a little?" The dealer asked, he was wearing what appeared to be a Blitzball shirt with the picture of Tidius on it, then noticing Tidius he screamed, "OH YEVON! IS IT REALLY YOU!"

"Erm...I'm Tidus?" Tidus said shaking the dealer's hand.

"This is a dream come true!"

"Uh...Thanks?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course you can my adoring fan!" Tidus said signing an autograph picture of himself he had brought along.

"Oh thank you! Good luck in the tournament! YOUR RIDE WILL BE FREE OF CHARAGE! BUT I've got to go, my shift is up!" The dealer said as he ran off somewhere and a girl took his place.

"Hello there. Can I help you folks?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Erm...Yeah...Can we please get that mini van outside?" Baralai asked pointing at the model.

"You're in luck. We only have one more mini van left in the next five cities." The dealer said as Baralai signed the papers. After a long wait the dealer said that their car was ready and the three eagerly went out to see how their car would look like, only it wasn't what they expected...

The van was now PINK with flowers, hearts, and rainbows all over the place. This would be probably Leblanc's dream car, or maybe even Rikku's. It was an embarrassing car and perhaps even worse than just getting a regular silver caravan...

"AHHHHHH" The three boys yelled.

"Baralai! Go in and trade it!" Gippal shouted as Baralai went back in and tried to trade the car. Only the problem was that you couldn't' trade in rental cars unless there was a problem with it; well here anyways.

"But there IS a problem! It's PINK!" Tidus yelled at the dealer. "With rainbows and flowers and hearts!"

"I'm sorry, but no trade or refunds or anything unless there is an accident. And this is the LAST mini van or more than six people seater."

"What kind of company is this?" Gippal moaned.

"Baralai...WHY did we go here?" Tidus said after they had an argument with the dealer.

"Well...How as I supposed to know?" Baralai said defensively. "Who want's to drive?"

Baralai then saw Tidus and Gippal's looks and sighed. Maybe the girls would like it...Baralai then had to go in the car and found it's interior to be rather...too pink...

"If that's the exterior, imagine how it'd look in the interior!" Gippal wondered getting into his convertible to drive back. He prefer not to know actually...

Tidus then got his cell phone and dialed Yuna's number, "Uh...Girls, I think we have a problem here..."

* * *

"OOOOOOOHHHHH! IT"S PINK!" Rikku laughed. "That's SO COOL!" 

"Yep, got it just for you, babe." Gippal said jokingly as Rikku smiled, whacked him on the head, and ran into the car. Inside it had six seats all in a pink cover and outlined with pink boas and a silver TV and a GPS system. The wheel was also surrounded by a rainbow cover.

"There is NO WAY I'm riding that thing..." Paine said staring at the pink van as people where coming by and laughing at the car.

"Tell us about it...We couldn't' trade it or anything, we didn't even know it'd look like this!" Baralai complained. "I mean we got the car for free!"

"For free? I can see why..." Paine said staring at the car.

"The last van in the next five cities."

"WHAT IN YEVONS NAME IS THAT?" Yuna said as she dragged her luggage outside, which involved five suitcases.

"IT'S THE BEST CAR EVER!" Rikku said happily. "It's PINK!"

Tidus meanwhile, was having trouble putting all of the luggage in the van. Yuna had taken five suitcases, Rikku had taken seven and Paine had taken two. _How much stuff did girls have to bring? _Tidus thought. Gippal, Baralai, and himself had only brought three duffels bags between them.

"WOW! It's AMAZING!" Yuna yelled happily as Rikku and Yuna complimented on the new car.

"Let's get going!" Rikku exclaimed happily.

Apparently only Rikku and Yuna where happy with the ride. Everyone else was glum about it, but excited about the trip. Baralai volunteered to drive to Killika. Tidus and Yuna sat in the middle while Rikku and Gippal sat in the back, leaving Paine and Baralai in the front.

"ROAD TRIP EVERYBODY!" Rikku yelled as everyone cheered.

* * *

The boys had brought some dark colored towels and set them along the seat, according to them, they where scared of the pink-ness. 

"But real men wear and like pink!" Rikku quoted.

"So you're suggesting that we wear pink..." Gippal snorted.

"Yeah!" Rikku added.

"We already have a pink and rainbow-ish car, do you have any idea how it'd look if we where wearing pink?" Tidus exclaimed.

"I think that you guys should wear pink..." Paine smiled from the front.

"Uh huh...but that's not exactly uh...straight." Baralai said choosing his words carefully.

"Right!" Tidus and Gippal agreeed.

"So you guys are saying that if you wear pink and rinde in this car then it would look like you woudlnt' be stright?" Paine summarized.

"Yeah, people would be wondering how we got a few wonderful and beautiful girls with us too." Gippal said scarcasticly as Rikku wacked him on the head once again whole Yuna and Paine rolled their eyes.

"This conversation is so retarded." Tidus muttered.

* * *

"Did you ever get my packages and letters and emails or anything?" Gippal asked Rikku after leaning back in his seat.

"What packages and emails?"

"You mean you never had a clue or anything?"

"I never really got anything like that...Althought Pops, and Brother always did seem like hiding somethign when the mail came...

"Hm...Do you think that they--"

"HEY! THEY INTERCEPTED MY STUFF!" Rikku exclaimed making Baralai suddenly break.

"They hate me that much?" Gippal said, he always knew Brother and Cid was overprotective of Rikku and could get carried away...And the guy had never really liked Gippal.

"I can't believe it!" Rikku said leaning back in her seat. "When I get home they are going to-"

"HEY! BARALAI! Can you drive any slower?" Tidus yelled. Baralai was driving at thirty five miles per hour.

"I don't' want to crash!" Baralai said "Or get into any accidents and cause a big scene..."

"Well...the car is kind of a big scene and all by itself..." Tidus supported..

"We missed you a lot... It's hasn't been quite as fun without you actually..." Yuna said her eyes twinkling. "I'm glad we're going on this road trip."

"Same," Tidus smiled. "I've got a huge tournament in Zanarkand, actually, and it should be in a month or two away, they're still keeping us updated, I was hoping you guys could go to my game."

"We'd love too!" Rikku shouted form the back. "Do we get front row seats and special privileges?"

"if that'll make you come." Tidus said.

"We're your friends! You don't' need bribing us, we'd defiantly go." Yuna said as Baralai nodded in the front.

"Uh...Baralai...Can you possibly speed up like fifty miles?" Gippal yelled from the back.

* * *

Okie dokie! So they got thier car! whoo hoo! I'll probably update once a week or more I guess! So couples or not? by the way? 


	3. Camping in Killka

Once again, thank you for all of the reviews! Ok, I heard a few of you say that this story has kind of already been done, I did not mean to copy anyone or anything...This idea just cam to my head a while ago and so I decided to write it... As you can also probaby tell, this isn't my best writing, although I'm trying to make it humorous and no crappy...

* * *

That night, after their trip that apparently took twice as long because--Baralai was such a slower driver-- The group then headed towards a hotel, which where full; so they had to camp. Killika had the woods, so you can always count on camping, which was what the group was planning on, well everyone but YRP. It was around eight o clock now and it was getting dark. 

"Camping?" Rikku shrieked once they had found their camping lot. "Is this even safe!"

"Yeah! I mean there could be animals running around and trying to kill us or rob us!" Yuna added.

"Did you guys even bring a tent?" Paine pointed out as Baralai went to the trunk to get the tents.

"Of course we did! We're all prepared! Hey, can someone turn the light on?" Tidus said walking and feeling his way around.

SMACK!

"Ow..."

"Tidus!" Yuna said running towards Tidus who had ran into a tree, apparently Yuna had no luck either and tripped on a rock, landing on top of Tidus. Gippal then had to turn on the car lights and it shone directly at Tidus and Yuna.

"Get a room!" Gippal exclaimed, "You guys can share the same tent if you really want to..."

"Gippal!" Tidus and Yuna yelled, throwing a branch at Gippal who chuckled and backed away. Yuna then blushed a deep red and got off of Tidus.

"Sorry..." Yuna muttered.

"Let's go and help them," Tidus said also turning a little red as he heard Baralai and Gippal complaining.

* * *

"Ok, the first step says that we have to take the tent out of the package and check for no rocks, bugs or anything on the floor." Baralai said for the literally the tenth time today. 

Gippal and Tidus sighed, this was their tenth try to set up a tent. Tidus nodded as Baralai read the further instructions. Yuna, Paine, and Rikku where all sitting at the bench giggling at the boys' poor attempts. Two hours and not one tent had gone up. Rikku took out the video camera they brought to film the boy's attempt.

"Hello there! This is Rikku! On our wonderful vacation adventure we're currently trying to set up a camp! Yunie and Paine are here, Yunie is helping with dinner." Rikku then pointed the camera at Yuna who seemed to have fun setting up her little mini kitchen stove. Yuna was now having trouble turning it on.

"ACK! TURN ON ALREADY!" Yuna said frustrated while turning the ON knob over and over again.

"Yuna...is that even gas?" Paine exclaimed taking out the gas can and examining it, after a pause Paine said, "This is shaving cream..."

"That's Paine! Or as I'd like to call her...Dr. P! She's now looking for camp fire wood!" Rikku added getting a close up of Paine's bored expression while she was picking up dead twigs and branches.

"Rikku, get that camera away from my face, or I'm going to destroy it..." Paine said as Rikku backed off, she then walked towards there the boys where setting up the camp.

"This here is Baralai! He's apparently reading and showing Tidius and Gippal how to set up camp!" Rikku said showing Baralai standing there with a flashlight and giving orders to Gippal and Tidus who looked kind of mad.

"They've been at it for two hours and we still haven't got one tent up." Rikku added. "HEY BARLAI! Think you could help?"

"NO!" Gippal and Tidus yelled at the same time.

"Oh, ok then, Anyways here's my old friend, Tidus! He just came back to visit us and stuff! Star Blitzball player too!" Rikku said pointing the camera at Tidius, Tidius waved and smiled letting go of the tent to say a speech with hand motion. Since Tidius let go of the tent, it fell down and all of the hard work was lost...this wasn't helping with Gippal's frustration.

"And finally, this is Gippal..." Rikku said dreamily, not that she intended too. "He was my childhood best friend, then he moved and then well long story short-somebody like BROTHER didn't want us to see each other," Rikku said, before she realized that she was focusing the camera on Gippal who was complaining in Al Bhed that this was hopeless, but the boys where actually getting somewhere...

* * *

"Rikku...you have five minute footage of Gippal..." Baralai said looking over Rikku's shoulder. 

"ACK!" Rikku said as she turned off the camera. "how's the tent going?"

"Not so good." Baralai frowned, "Apparently they don't' want me helping them..."

"I'm going to go and see if I can find any camp fire wood!" Yuna yelled, "And Paine is coming with me!"

"OK!" everyone yelled as Yuna and Paine took two flashlights and made their way out.

Rikku put her camera away and ran back to where the tents where setting up, she took out a tent and in record time managed to set up a tent.

"There is no way you just did that..." Tidus said his mouth hanging open. "We tried to get the sticks down, but it was like hard..."

"Because you where on top of a rock smart one." Baralai said "I told you guys that but none of you guys listened!"

"Wow, so Cid's girl can set up a tent. Has a talent for the outdoors I see..." Gippal smirked.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard..." Rikku smiled, she then set up the two other tents in the next few minutes with some of the boy's help. Pretty soon three tent laid on their lot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They heard someone scream.

"Sounded like Yunie!" Rikku said grabbing the video camera and running towards the sound as the boys followed.

* * *

Rikku walked in the woods as Tidus and Baralai shone flashlights everywhere. The woods had many passages twists, and turns, not to mention wild animals running around. Especially at night, this wasn't the best place to be in, it was also kind of chilly too. 

"And here we are in the woods...looking for Yunie and Paine..." Rikku said aiming the camera all around the place. Rikku wasn't even aware that Gippal was about to sneak up behind her.

"And then...well...uh...do you know where we're going?" Baralai asked glancing around, it felt like they had been here before...

"Seriously, you can totally believe me!" Tidus said proudly.

"Hey...Where's Gippal?"

"Yeah, where is he?" Rikku said pointing the camera at Tidus and Baralai, not sensing that someone was coming up behind her.

"BOO!" someone yelled from behind her and grabbed her shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Rikku screamed and shrieked, as the camera flew into the air (Tidus then caught it), then in her self defense she added, "SING!"

"STEP" Rikku then stomped on Gippal's foot really hard.

"INTAKE!" Rikku now nudged Gippal in the stomach.

"Hey! It's Jus--

"NOSE!" Rikku brought her hand up as she punched him on the nose.

"Rik--"

"GRO-- GIPPAL?" Rikku said in mid kick, noticing that she had injured her friend as Baralai and Tidus started laughing like crazy while getting it on tape.

"You punch really hard..." Gippal managed to say rubbing his nose.

"Humph! Served you right!" Rikku said as she stomped on his foot again and walked away. "Meanie..."

The group then headed further into the woods with Baralai leading the way.

"Do you think they're alright?" Tidus asked worriedly.

"Of course they are! It's Yunie and Paine!" Rikku said as she heard some noises behind a bush.

"Gippal, that's not funny." Rikku snapped at him now that he was behind her.

"What? I didn't do anything..." Gippal said seriously.

"Then what was that sound?" Rikku shot back looking around.

"What sound?" Tidus asked concerned as the group went quiet.

They then saw some ruffling in the bushes and twigs snapping loudly suddenly a pair of hands appeared slowly...

* * *

Yeah! 3 Chapters down! Go me! -does happy dance- So who's or what's behind that bush? Will they ever find Yuna and Paine? How will this camping trip end up? Well tune in next time! 


	4. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**OMG! I DID IT! -runs around yelling and dancing- I BEAT FF X-2! WHOO HOO! Thank you Paine3, Slamlam, Princess Makkrua, Podsara, and Kku-ri, Pixie Dust 142, Sakura, Yunie, Broken Wings 142, Bubbl Tea, Punked Inuyasha Freak, Sweet Demon Slayer and Kelley for reviewing!** Greatly appreciated! And thank you to anyone else who read! Ohh btw, have any of your guys noticed for some reason that Gippal could fit as a Leblanc Syindicate? haha Becasue before you fight Vegnagun, he's like standing there with Leblanc, Ormi, and Logos. And I was likw Whao! He looks like he would actually fit in with their little group! I think it was the pruple and the stance though...haha yeah..random...

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Tidus yelled before anyone could as he ran to a far corner. 

"Isn't it a little late for midnight strolls?" The voice said from behind the bush.

"Paine?" Tidus said flashing his flashlight at the tree, in which now stood Paine and Yuna. Paine had a smirk across her face as Yuna was examining her nails and looking a little startled.

"PAINE!" Baralai said as he went up to her and hugged her. Everyone started to stare at them looking shocked. Paine was blushing crimson and Baralai after realizing that he just hugged Paine backed off. "Er...Glad you're ok!"

"YUNIE!" Rikku said happily as she ran up to her cousin and hugged her. "Are you alright? I was so worried about you! We heard you scream and then went looking for you!"

"Oh...Yeah...Me and Paine where looking for firewood and then I broke a nail!" Yuna said dramatically hugging on to Tidus for support. "And I swore I saw a something furry and big and grizzly in the woods..."

There was a silence as everyone started at Yuna and Paine.

"Don't look at me like that." Paine said.

"You broke a nail?" Gippal said sounding bored.

"Yes! Isn't it horrible?" Yuna said showing off her broken manicured nail.

"A-And you saw something furry and big and grizzly?" Rikku added sounded a little scared now.

"Yeah."

"I told her it was just her imagination..." Paine added smiling at Rikku's reaction.

"Paine! It was really there!"

"I-I don't think I want to camp out anymore..." Rikku said backing away.

"It's ok Cid's girl, I seriously doubt there's anything in here, otherwise we'd know about it already." Gippal said putting a hand on Rikku's shoulder.

"Yep. There's no creatures here at Besaid island camp resort!" Tidus added as the group fell silent once again.

"Um...we're in Killika..." Baralai said in a matter of factly tone.

"Oh..."

"So...THERE COULD BE A BEAR!" Yuna exclaimed shaking Tidus by the shoulders "OR A WOLF! OR A WHO KNOWS WHAT OTEHR ANIMALS THERE ARE IN THE WOODS!"

"Yuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaa leeeeeeettttt meeeee goooooo owwwwwww" Tidus said while Yuna was shaking him.

"Oh! Sorry..."

"Guys, calm down! There's nothing here! I'm sure of it!" Baralai said as the group managed to calm down a little.

"Are you sure?" Rikku said nervously.

"Yes, and if there is then I uh..."

"Won't drive for the remainder of the trip and if there is anything then you'll have to go and investigate it first by yourself!" Gippal offered.

"Hey!"

"That or you'll have to go on a da--..."

"Ok ok fine!" Baralai said knowing what Gippal's second suggestions would be horrible.

"So, which way is back to camp?" Paine asked smartly looking at woody surroundings and everyone's clueless expressions._ Great...I'm stuck with idiots..._

So the woods where really dark after all and the trees blocked the path along with the random twists and turns. Not to mention the bridges and dead ends and the fact that it was super late at night. And an animal might just be around the corner...

"Uh..." Everyone replied stupidly looking away from Paine who shook her head hopelessly.

"You mean non of you guys even brought a map or remember anything as to where we are?" Paine asked raising an eyebrow as no one in the group replied.

"Well...we kind of just took random turns and all..." Tidus smiled.

"Um...well it can't be THAT hard getting back...Right?" Rikku said uneasily, she did not like to get stuck in these woods especially if there where some kind of wild animal along the way.

"Exactly! We should go straight then eventually we should see a part that should meet up and uh...we'll make our way from there!" Tidus said smiling at his plan.

"I know! We can call Buddy or Brother---no, never mind, he's incapable with stuff like this--even that boy genius Shinra!" Rikku suggested, "They could tell us where we are right now and how to get back to camp!"

"That's a good idea!" Yuna said happily. "With all of their technology, they can definitely help!"

Tidus then took out his cell phone and dialed the number. The reply was no other than no connection and to try again later.

"Hey...That's not cool!" Tidus said dialing more numbers as nothing else happened.

"Ok then...next idea..." Gippal said while still thinking.

Tidus was now jumping up and down from the excitement, "I know! I saw on TV once that if you climb up a tree you can get a better reception!"

Gippal sighed, "That plan could just work, so an volunteers to go and climb up a tree?"

"Yes! We can get those monkeys to do it for us!" Tidus said jumping up and down.

"Monkey's can't dial the phone numbers..." Baralai said walking around in circles now.

"Oh! I know! We can play Down By the Banks! Loser has to climb the tree!" Rikku suggested.

"Uh...how do you play?" Gippal, Paine, and Baralai asked.

"It's easy!" Yuna said. "First we just get into a big circle with one hand over the other from the person next to you..." Yuna then demonstrated this by putting one hand over Tidus and one hand under Rikku's.

"And then you just basically slap the person's hands when your hand gets slapped!" Tidus said.

_Tidus__ knows how to play?_ Gippal and Baralai thought, _This is just weird..._

"Here's a demonstration!" Rikku said as she started to sing, "Down by the banks of the hanky panky where the bullfrogs jump from bank to banky with a hip hop soda pop hey Mr. lily and you went ker plock!" Tidus then slapped Yuna's hand.

"Oh! I lost!" Yuna squealed.

"Mush Pot Yunie! And then when you have two people...well we'll get to that later." Rikku finished.

"Are you sure there's not other way?" Paine suggested. "I mean seriously..."

"Oh, just do it now! It'll be fun!" Rikku said as Gippal, Baralai and Paine reluctantly joined in.

So now we would have a circle of friends each having one hand on top of the others with Rikku, Yuna, and Tidus singing on top of their lungs while Baralai tried to join in, Gippal looking as if he didn't care, and Paine looking bored. Baralai was the first one out, then Yuna, followed by Paine, this only left Tidus, Rikku, and Gippal let in the game.

"...and a hip hop soda pop, hey Mr.. lily and he went ker plock!" Rikku sang as Tidus slapped her hand out.

"Aw man..." Rikku said joining everybody else who lost the game already. They where was gathered in a little group.

* * *

"I have five bucks that Gippal is going to win!" Baralai said. 

"Agreed." Rikku said.

"No way! Gippal is so going to loose!" Yuna added. "Tidus is SO going to win!"

"Make it ten and I'm in. Gippal IS going to win," Paine said as everyone but Yuna nodded.

"It'll be thirty bucks from you three is Tidus wins, then." Yuna said crossing her fingures. "Thirty bucks richer and a shopping spree!"

* * *

Tidus and Gippal where now playing rock paper scissors, because both didn't really want to sing or anything. Besides rock paper scissors was so much of a shorter and easier game without singing involved. 

"Ok then. First two out of three!" Gippal said.

"Ok! Rock, Paper scissors!" Tidus said making a hand motion of scissors while Gippal made a fist.

"Darn..." Tidus muttered. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

This time Gippal made the hand motion of paper while Tidus made the hand motion of scissors.

"HA! Rock, Paper, scissors!" Tidus and Gippal said both making fists that symbolized Rock. The two then started to play again and again.

* * *

"This is going to take a while..." Paine said rolling her eyes and holding the video camera to tape the game.

"SHH!" Everyone yelled back.

"This is intense!" Baralai commented as the two boys tied again.

* * *

Who could've guessed that Tidus and Gippal where pro Rock Paper Scissors camps? Ok, well not really, they just got lucky and had loads of ties. Finally what seemed around thirty times of the game, rock paper or scissors, Gippal won! That meant that Tidus had to go and climb the tree! 

"That'd be thirty bucks total bucks." Rikku, Paine and Baralai said as Yuna groaned and reluctantly handed over each other them five bucks.

"Yes!" Baralai, Paine and Rikku exclaimed high five-ing each other.

"You guys made bets?" Tidus said mouth hanging open. "How could you? You did bet that I'd win right?"

"Uh..." Baralai said not making eye contact with Tidus.

" Just practicing for future uh...experiences..." Paine finished lamely.

"I thought you'd win actually," Yuna said, a scowl still across her face. _There goes a shopping trip..._

"Thank you, Yuna!" Tidus said dramatically hugging her as Yuna giggled. "Next, time I won't let you down!"

Baralai, Paine, Rikku, and Gippal started to snicker, despite the winning situation, this was actually kind of funny. Rikku and Paine both knew this because they knew that Yuna had always liked Tidus. They could sense a couple starting to form...

"So, Do I get a kiss for winning?" Gippal said cockily standing next to Rikku who blushed.

"Heck no!" Rikku mumbled pushing Gippal away from her playfully.

"Aw...c'mon, you know you want too."

"Gippal!" Rikku said smacking him hard on the head instead as evreyone started laughing and rolling their eyes.

"So, Tidus, since you lost you'll have to climb that lovely tree!" Rikku said pointing towards a big, long, and crooked looking tree.

"Oh great..." Tidus muttered.

* * *

I'm sorry, but in my last chapter my computer ran out of memory so I couldn't put it on Word document and stuff, so no spell check and I don't' know how to do HTML spell check. Since I'm a fast typer, I kind of have poor accuracy so that should explain for the mistakes. So that is why it had a lot of errors, grammar checking in the middle of your summer vacation at 2 AM isn't all too good. Also when you're reading something that u wrote, it'll be different from what other people will see, like with the homophones and stuff so yeah! Also, please review? I'll give you a cookie! hehe  



	5. Cooking for Idiots

**A/n: YAY! I have hit the 20 mark!**I seriously thought that you would spell Tidus's name Tidius, but guess I was wrong... I'm currently proof reading this story like once or twice a day and whao! I found So many spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes that I didn't know was there before! Anyways here's the next chapter, and once again, this is AU, the cast have all of our technology and entertainment, but they live in Spira. **So Thanks once again to Slamlam, Paine3, Princess Mukkura, Sweet Raine, TidusXYuna637 for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**

* * *

**

"No way am I climbing any more trees!" Tidus said remembering what had happened the day before.

"Ti! Please?" Yuna begged doing her puppy eyes as Tidus smiled.

"Oh, alright," Tidus agreed, handing his cell phone to Rikku so he'd have Rikku's cell phone (his was low on batteries). Tidus them climbed up the huge tree, which wasn't half as bad as it looked. Once he got to the top, there was a grassy looking meadow, (this is the same place where you had to go and get that Cactaur in chapter 5)...Tidus made a mental note to take Yuna here for their date, it had a overly view also. Tidus then searched his pockets for the cell phone when he realized it wasn't there...

"GUYS? WHERE IS THE CELL PHONE?" Tidus said looking down at everyone else.

"WHAT! YOU LOST MY PHONE?" Rikku hollered angrily.

"HEY! I HAD IT WITH ME EARLIER!" Tidus said, it was hard to hear him so he had to scream almost.

"CHECK YOUR POCKETS!" Gippal yelled back.

"I DID! IT"S NOT IN THERE!"

"Strange," Baralai said browsing through Tidus's phone and his. "There seems to be a connection, just Tidus's phone was low on batteries so he couldn't call anyone..." Baralai said.

"You mean he's climbing up there for apparently no reason?" Paine smirked.

"Yep. Think we should get him down?"

"No way...This is kind of entertaining,"

"Guys! Where's my phone?" Rikku whined as a Squatter monkey ran by them, clutching something.

"Is it just me or does that monkey look like it has your phone?" Paine said standing in front of the monkey who had appeared now to be holding Rikku's cell phone and banging it against a tree.

"HEY! That's mine!" Rikku said pouncing on the monkey as it ran up to the branch.

Paine glared at the monkey, her red eyes threatening the existence of the monkey if it wouldn't give back Rikku's phone. "Give. It. Back." Paine said slowly as the monkey winced and handed her the phone. Paine then threw the phone up at the tree that Tidus was on and using his quick reflexes he caught it .

A few more minutes passed by as the group glanced up at Tidus talking on the phone trying to get them some help.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" Baralai yelled.

"THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE! THEY SUGGESTED CALLING THE POLICE!"

"For what? Getting lost?" Gippal muttered. "That's not worth it..."

"LULU ALSO SAID THAT WE NEED SOME SERIOUS HELP."

"YOU CALLED LULU?" Rikku shrieked. "I AM RUNNING OUR OF MINUTES ON THAT THING YOU KNOW!"

"YOU BETTER CALL SHINRA , OR BUDDY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL HOLD YOUR BLITZBALL HOSTAGE!" Yuna screamed.

"NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Tidus sobbed remembering his prized Blitzball. Tidus then quickly dialed the number and started tlaking on the phone. After what seemed like another hour or so, Tidus had successfully managed to text Gippal's cell the directions and put the directions in the saved folder in Rikku's phone. Tidus slowly made his way down from the tree.

"You did it!" Yuna said happily hugging Tidius as Rikku started doing her happy dance and took her phone back and smiled.

* * *

That night, after no more encounters or anything, the group had made it back to camp peacefully. The funny part was that the camp was only ten feet away from them the whole time... It was now around one AM in the mornin. The sky was dark with few stars and the moon was rarely even seen as the trees blocked the path of the sky anyways 

"I can't believe we went through all of that for nothing!" Tidus whined after everyone told him that he practicially climbed the tree for no reason. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Well...you climbing a tree was so much more entertaining..." Paine replied.

"Hey!"

Yuna then headed back to her mini kitchen and started to prepare dinner with the help of Tidus and Rikku while Baralai, Paine, and Gippal started to start a fire. The boom box that they had brought was playing some of the songs from _The Beatles_.

* * *

Paine threw yet another block of wood into the camp fire as Gippal lit a match and threw it in, after many attempts the fire would just occasionally die out. 

"This is hopeless..." Baralai said getting frustrated at the fire as yet another flame burned out.

"I think we're missing something..." Paine muttered.

"To start a fire we must have the following, oxygen, which we have more than enough of right now, fuel and heat." Gippal said smartly. "Military camp, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." Paine and Baralai said.

"If we where in _X-men_ we could like just turn that flame bigger if you had Pyro's power!" Gippal added.

"Pyro sucks! Ice man is so much better!" Baralai countered. "Or Storm for that matter!"

"Nuh uh! Wolverine is the best!" Paine added. "Or Nightcrawler!"

"No way, Rouge is better than all of those people!" Gippal said. "Jean's pretty cool too, same with Magneto."

The three then started to have an argument about which X-men character they thought was better. They where quickly interupted by Rikku a few moments later.

"Need more trash?" Rikku said suddenly as she came up to them holding on to a few oil bottles.

"I think we have over enough fuel..." Baralai said thinking as a small flame formed again.

"Ok!" Rikku said happily throwing in the empty bottles, just then the flame started to grow bigger and bigger! That's it! They had forgotten about oil! The camp fire was starting out very nicely now.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Gippal, Paine, and Baralai shouted happily.

"Yay!" Rikku added as she came back to help Tidus and Yuna.

* * *

"I swear! It's not in there!" Tidus said as Yuna was boiling some water. 

"What do you mean it's not there?" Yuna asked curiously, she had just sent Tidus to get them the food that they had for camp.

"The food! I checked everywhere in the car for any signs of food! The only thing I could find was gum, a Pepsi or two, coffee, and a bag of chips!"

"YOU MEAN WE HAVE NO FOOD?" Yuna said shouted shocked as Rikku came up to them.

"I DON'T WANT TO CONVERT TO CANNIBALISM! OR EAT A MONKEY!" Tidus said freaking out and starting to sob while hugging Yuna who was still staring off into space.

_These random hugging encounters are getting more frequent... _Yuna thought, _but he's SO cute!_

"NO ONE IS GOING TO EAT GHIKI!" Rikku shouted addressing her pet monkey.

"It's ok, we won't convert to cannibalism, Tidus," Yuna said comfortingly. "Or eat a monkey for that matter..."

"Ok, so what are we going to do now?" Tidus asked.

"We could always order take out!" Rikku suggested.

"But that just detests the point of camping..." Yuna said disappointingly. "And it's one AM I don't think any stores or food places are open..."

"Need any help with anything?" Baralai asked as him, Gippal, and Paine came up to the three.

"Uh...someone forgot to pack the food..." Yuna said slowly.

"Strange, I did pack the food..." Baralai said remembering packing the food in the hidden compartment under the seats,

"Maybe someone robbed our car and took the food out!" Tidus suggested going to weird conclusions now.

"Yeah, and yet why would they want to rob th car?" Gippal added. "It's PINK."

"Are you sure?" Paine asked, "I mean you checked everywhere, right?"

"Yes, everywhere..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"But we have two options open then" Baralai said "We can go to _Ralph's _which is open twenty four hours and get some food and stuff and bring it back here so Rikku can cook-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted as Rikku raised her eyebrow and pouted.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Rikku pouted.

"Well uh..., um...how should we put this..." Gippal said putting his fingers together.

"Well remember um...Thanksgiving?" Yuna said uneasily "You made Thanksgiving dinner...and all..."

"That took me forever! And we where missing so many ingredients that I had to substitute them!"

"Yeah, we could tell, you made Yuna go to the hospital because you put this one poisonous thing in it as decoration?" Paine smirked remembering the memory.

"That was an accident!"

"Remember my birthday cake and how it was moving for some reason?" Tidus said recalling his fifteenth birthday. "I swore that thing was alive..."

**Flashback**

_"Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthday Dear Tidus, Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang to Tidus._

_It was Tidus's fifteenth Birthday, One more year til he could get his driver license! Tidus was really excited, because mainly all of his closet friends where here and of course presents! One of his Friends, Rikku had even offered to bake him a cake! He hope that this would be good!_

_So there was Rikku holding out a two layers cake that said _Happy Birthday, Tidus _on it. The cake looked prefect. Yuna was wincing for some reason however. Then it struck Tidus, Rikku's cooking could lead to trouble more than half of the time. He could just hope that Luck was on his side today._

_"Happy Birthday!" Rikku said hugging Tidus and laying the cake in front of him._

_"Thanks, Rikku! It looks awesome!" Tidus said happily hugging her back._

_"Make a wish!" Yuna added as Tidus nodded in agreement and made a wish and blew out all of the candles as everyone cheered. "So, who wants cake?"_

_The room erupted with replies. Tidus then dug a knife into the cake cutting it when something odd happened...The cake started to sink into a blob..._

_"Huh? Tidus said._

_"It does tricks!" Yuna exclaimed gleefully._

_As if that wasn't enough, the cake started to shift back and forth, now it was like Jell-O...Tidus could swear he saw something coming from the side of the cake trying to be stick out. The cake then melted, giving it an even scarier look. Tidus started at the cake, scared of what could possibly happen next..._

_"Whoa, is that cake even safe?" Jecht whispered to Auron._

_"Well...I think it's alive..." Auron replied. "Let's get out of here before we have to eat it..."_

_"Of course," Jecht said heading outside after excusing himself and Auron._

_"Well, aren't you going to try it?" Rikku said happily._

_"Um...sure!" Tidus said poking the fork into the cake, he didn't want to hurt Rikku's feelings, but he swore, one day he'd tell her the truth about her cooking. Everything was in slow motion for him now as he slowly put the fork into the cake and..._

_Thank you Birthday Luck. The cake then exploded onto everybody in the room, the guests ran around screaming and fleeing as Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku ended up laughing like crazy. Whew, at least they didn't have to eat it..._

"Uh...Surprise!" Rikku added glancing at her two friends who where laughing like crazy now.

**Flashback Ends. **

"And well, no offense or anything, but most of the food you cook isn't exactly um...safe..." Gippal finished also remembering a time Rikku made him taste her cupcakes which had bounced off the floor and crashed into a few dishes breaking it. "I mean remember those cupcakes that bounced and could break things?"

**Flashback **

_"Gippal!" A young Al Bhed girl yelled holding on to a bag of cupcakes. She then spotted the Al Bhed boy, Gippal, and came up to him excitedly._

_"Gippal! There you are!" Rikku said happily. "Brother got me an Easy Bake Oven! Well actually he stole it from this other kid, but that's ok! Anyways! I made cupcakes! And I made them for you!" Rikku said happily showing Gippal the cupcakes._

_Gippal could swear that they where burnt and looked like a moving Jell-O...and to be honest, they didn't look all too good... "Is that safe?" He asked._

_"Of course it is silly!" Rikku said digging her hand into the bag. "here, try one!"_

_"Aw...Really, That's alright." Gippal said backing away from Rikku and putting his hands up defensively._

_"Try it, Gippal!" Rikku said advancing on Gippal, putting the cupcake closer to his face now..._

_Gippal ha no other choice then. He ran._

_Rikku started chasing Gippal all around now, "GIPPAL! GET BACK HERE! GIPPAL! PLEASE! I'LL CALL YOU GIPPY! C'MON!"_

_A dead end. Just his luck, there was no escaping Rikku now. Gippal then too the door on the left and ended up in the kitchen, with Rikku innocently coming up at him and trying to force him to eat the lethal cupcake._

_"Look, here Cid's girl, I don't'---" Gippal started, as Rikku shoved a cupcake in his mouth. The substance was rubbery and Gippal had wondered what in the world she put in there... Gippal then went into a series of coughing._

_"WHAT! Are you alright?" Rikku said trying to un-choke him._

_"Yeah, just fine," Gippal said sarcastically. "What do you put in those?"_

_"Well that'd be a secret!" Rikku smiled innocently._

_"Remind me to get you _Cooking for Dummies _for your birthday," Gippal said half joking and half not really. "You REALLY need it..."_

_"WHAT! MY COOKING NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Rikku shrieked suddenly throwing the cupcakes at him. The cupcakes started to bounce off one of the walls, then it shattered the wall as it bounced onto the kitchen and broke the dishes, shattering them on to the floor..._

_"Oopsies..." Rikku said innocently._

**_Flashback ends. _**

"Meanies..." Rikku said crossing her arms and pouting. "You don't have any taste in good and real food!" She added dramatically as everyone burt into laughter.

"Ok, so who wants to head over towards Taco Bell? It's the only place that is open at this time, actually." Baralai said quickly, Rikku's cooking did sound scary...

* * *

So together everyone got in the car, until Baralai pointed out that they had to stop the camp fire and ran out and poured Yuna's boiling water all over it to stop, he them made his way back into the car. Paine volunteered to drive to the nearest Taco Bell and found one after thirty minutes of driving. The group then ordered five chicken chalupas, three beef chalupas, three chicken quesdilla, and two nacho's supremes, three Pepsis, one mountain dew, one dr. Pepper, and two sprites. After five minutes of waiting the food came and the group made their way back to camp eating along the way. They where greeted with such a destructive site... 

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Yuna screamed looking at their camp. "Two of our tents are missing and someone lit the fire!"

"Um...Yuna...wrong camp..." Paine said rolling her eyes as she backed the car up into it's parking space, now their camp had the fire out and three tents like normal.

* * *

"Ok, so for tents," Rikku stated after she finished eating. "We only have three two people tent, there are six of us as in three boys and three girls, so..." 

"A boy and a girl are going to have to share a tent" Rikku finished, "Volunteers?" She added slyly.

"I'm sleeping in the car." Paine said instantly.

"I'll share a tent with Baralai, then." Gippal said, then facing Tidus he added, "Sorry man, but you _snore really _loudly..."

"I had a cold that time when we where traveling!" Tidus snapped. "Do I snore that loudly?"

"Sorry, but you do..." Rikku, Yuna and Baralai said at the same time.

"Hey!"

"Ok, then so Yunie and I will share a tent, and that leaves Ti with his own!" Rikku concluded.

"Are you sure you want to sleep in the car? It is kind of far..." Baralai said to Paine.

"I'm not a fan of camping." Paine replied. "Tents, ugh."

"Now who wants to make smores?" Yuna said enthusiastically raising a bag of marshmallows, sticks, and chocolate and gram crackers as the group restarted the fire and enthusiastically surrounded the fire.

* * *

Yuna's and Rikku's tent... Three AM

Rikku sat up in her sleeping bag with a start. She had heard some growling and thrashing outside! What could possibly have happened? Rikku glanced over and saw that her cousin was sleeping peacefully. Rikku then opened up her little window on the side of her tent and glanced out. Her eyes widen in shock at the sight before her.

There was a black bear about nine feet tall and definitely wide sitting at the table and eating some of their leftovers from _Taco Bell_... The bear seemed to be enjoying it too as it looked for more food, destroying Yuna's mini kitchen and looking through the camp fire.

_I'm just dreaming... _Rikku thought to herself as she pinched herself, the bear was still there. _What to do when you see a bear... _Rikku thought.

* * *

Until Next time then! 

Oh yea, and just in case... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the places that they go to like Taco bell, Ralphs, and stuff, along with all of the songs.

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews! Constructive critisim is accept, but compliments will be great appreciated and loved:D


	6. Daily 7 Hours of Sleep

Paine was sleeping in the car, she would rather prefer to sleep in the horrible pink car than on a rock in the camp and be by herself at the moment. This had been so far so good of an adventure, she actually saw her old friends again along with some new ones, maybe she should let loose once in a while more often. Paine was just about to go to sleep after reading a few novels when her phone started to vibrate.

_Who would call me at this time? _Paine thought sleepily as she checked her messages, Rikku had just texted her.

OMG! R u alright? There is a BEAR OUTSIDE! A B-E-A-R! A black bear! HELP! I don't know what to do! HELP HELP HELP! Should I feed it animal crackers! I mean I think it'd rather eat animals crackers than us right? OH NO! There goes our breakfast AND Yunie's Easy Bake!

Paine couldn't help herself but laugh. A bear, was it really that possible? And animal crackers? Wow, Rikku was really loosing it. Paine was sleeping about ten feet away from the camp and she thought she had heard a few crashing noises, but nothing else. Paine then decided to forward and text this message to Baralai.

* * *

Baralai was still asleep when his phone had started to vibrate, since it was in his shirt pocket, Baralai couldn't help but wake up. _Who would text me at this time? _Baralai thought as he checked his messages. Paine had just forwarded him a text about a bear outside of their camp... Baralai was way too tired to care, but as he heard more thrashings noises outside he did believe that is possible and was wide awake now.

Baralai then started to wake Gippal up.

"Get up!" Baralai said shaking Gippal awake, he did not budge, but then again, Gippal rarely got any sleep this past week. "Oh forget it." Baralai muttered replying to Paine's text.

Baralai then instantly got reply, this time from Paine.

U said that u'd check out w/e was happening outside first remember?

Oh yeah, he had made that bet with Gippal...Well...Gippal was asleep...so...

Gippal's asleep... So maybe next time!

"Remember the deal..." Gippal muttered in his sleep as if he was awake. "No backing out...Oh! Wow! OH YAY! Moogles! PINK!" Baralai then started at Gippal doubting that he was asleep while he got reply from Paine.

BARALAI BE A MAN AND GET OUT THERE THIS INSTANT!

Baralai groaned, a deal's a deal, and Baralai hated to back down on his word. Baralai then reluctantly headed outside his tent carefully and quietly...

He saw something move five feet from his left, so Baralai took a right, he them stumbled and nearly fell onto Yuna and Rikku's tent as he heard some muffled scream coming form Yuna and assumed that Rikku putting her hand across Yuna's mouth to shut her up. He had thought that someone could be kidnapping Yuna, but the conversation that followed denied all of the ideas.

* * *

"Stalker?" Yuna said her eyes going wide.

"WHAT IF IT"S THAT ONE GHOST?" Rikku added remembering the scary stories they had told each other earlier.

"Or a BEAR!"

"Or maybe that one giant Cactuar!"

"MOOGLES!"

"BIRDS!"

"MICKEY MOUSE!"

"BANNANAS!"

"STARWBERRRIES!"

"MANGOS!"

"PIZZA!"

"TIGERS!"

"BOB!"

"Who's Bob?"

"THE BUILDER!"

"DORA THE EXPLOER!"

"TELETUBBIES!"

"Can I scream now?"

"Let's pretend to be asleep!" Rikku suggested getting in her sleeping bag as Yuna did the same getting into hers.

* * *

"You two are sooo strange..." Baralai said realizing their little argument involving the most random things...

"I think it can hear us..." Rikku whispered to Yuna. "I mean there's a bear outside there, then what's that right next to our tent?"

"Wait a minute..." Yuna said as Baralai waved form outside the tent. "That's Baralai!"

Rikku then opened up the side window. "What are you doing outside?"

"A deal's a deal." Baralai shrugged.

"Do you realize there's a BEAR outside?"

"Yeah..."

"How can you be SO CLAM?" Yuna exclaimed as Baralai shrugged once again.

You should teach Rikku how to be so calm..." Yuna said aloud.

"HEY!"

"Hey, I'm sure it's noth---see you later!" Baralai said as he saw the bear and ran back to the tent, thank goodness he was good at track and field! Baralai then went back to his tent and zipped it up to text Paine and everyone else.

We're going back to our regular plan...Just make as much noise as possible I suppose...

Paine then climbed to the front of the car put the keys in the ignition and started to blast the radio on loudly, honking the horn. Rikku and Yuna started to scream while Baralai blew his whistle that he had with him just in case. Tidus was snoring even louder than usual and then started yelling something in his tent after having to wake up as the bear started to fled away.

"Whoo hoo!" We did it!" Rikku and Yuna squealed from their tents getting out.

"NO! MY MINI KITCHEN!" Yuna sobbed as she saw her kitchen on the floor...

"Yunie! We'll get you a new one!" Rikku said trying to comfort her cousin. "A new and even better Easy Bake oven!"

"What was all of that about?" Tidus said yawning and coming out of his tent.

"There was a bear here, and it ate our breakfast!" Rikku said.

"A bear?" Tidus said suddenly awake. "Why didn't you just give it animal crackers?"

"That's what I said!" Rikku pouted, "But no one listened!"

"I feel your pain!" Tidus said dramatically as he and Rikku started to go on and on about animal crackers.

"For once, I guess your snoring helped," Paine said coming out of the car.

"Hey!" Tidus said pouting.

"I was only thirty feet away from it too! That's a record!" Baralai said coming out of his tent also.

"Where's Gippal?" Rikku asked noticing that he wasn't out.

"Sound asleep..." Baralai laughed.

"Through all of this?"

"Yep."

"Well, since we're already up, let's just stay up!" Tidus said happily.

* * *

"I'm SO tired..." Rikku said sleepily. Basically, no one had gotten any hours of sleep, but that was alright. Everyone minus Gippal was out and eating s'mores in the campfire anyways.

"What time is it?" Tidus said yawning.

"Five am," Baralai said checking his watch.

"We HAVE to get some coffee later on..." Paine suggested as everyone yawned and nodded.

"This isn't healthy!" Yuna exclaimed suddenly.

"Huh?"

"We're not getting out beauty sleep!" Yuna continued. "I read in a magazine that you HAVE to get your daily eight hours of sleep! We're on the road and all today too! It's not safe because our bodies will be cranky and tired and all!"

"Who's cranky?" Rikku said crossly as Yuna stuck her tongue out.

"Goody two shoes..." Paine muttered as Yuna gasped.

"AM NOT!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"MANGOS!"

"What?"

"AM NOT!"

"YOU SO ARE!"

"Fine! What's a goody two shoes then? Hm?" Yuna shot back.

"We're looking at her..." Paine, Rikku, Baralai, and Tidus said staring at Yuna.

"Humph!"

"I think she's right though" Baralai commented seeing the mini display. "We will be on the road after all..."

"Then let's get our daily seven hours before Gippal wakes up..." Paine suggested.

Everyone heard Gippal coming out of the tent and whistling a tune. He had finally gotten his daily seven hours of sleep, something he had been lacking for the past month almost. Unlike everyone he looked livelier and more energetic. Gippal then made his way to where everyone else was still looking sleepy and staggering.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Tidus teased as Gippal gave him a confused look.

"How long have you been awake?" Gippal yawned noticing that no one else was tired really.

"Since the bear attacked us last night. You slept through the whole thing..." Paine answered.

"No way..."

"Yes, way."

"Yep, Gippy you did."

"Don't' call me that, Cid's girl,"

"I have a name!" Rikku pouted, since she didn't get her daily seven hours, Rikku got out her water bottle and poured it on Gippal as everyone started wide eyed at the two.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! AHHHHHHHH! YOU JUST SCREWED UP MY HAIR!" Gippal screamed.

"You hair was already messy to begin with!" Rikku teased still jumping up and down.

"NO ONE SCREWS UP THE AL MIGHTY AND HOTT GIP'S HAIR!"

"She just signed hre death sentance I think..." Tidus muttered.

"True, but what he's got in store later is goign to be 100000x worse!" Paine and tidius high fived each other.

"What's going to be worse? TELL ME!" Baralai asked.

"You'll see later..." Paine replied grinning evilly.

"It's just your hair..." Rikku yelled. "YOU CAN BE SO UGH!"

"THE HAIR ATTRACTS EVERYBODY. MY HAIR GIVE ME ONE OF MY GOOD LOOKS!"

"That's a bit conceded..."

"AHHHHHHHHH" Gippal yelled as he went back into the tent to fix his hair.

"Was he always like that?" Yuna wondered.

"Yep." Everyone replied.

"Ok, I can see your point, Yuna." Tidus finally admitted. "We're going to get our daily eight hours of sleep; that's how long it takes Gippal to do his hair anyways..."

Everyone nodded and headed back towards their tents/car. Paine and Tidus then shared an evil glance. When Gippal gets back out...he was going to have a surprise...

* * *

What would be the evil prank and Tidus and Paine pulled on Gippal? Well I'll prob update on Wednesday or possibly Friday this week! AND GUESS WHAT ELSE! **IF** I could get my hands on a few Advent Children PSP/DVD things, I'd totally give them to you! So for reviewing you'll get a...

Dun Dun Dun...

FINAL FANTASY ADVENT CHILDREN DVD (or for PSP whatever)! WHOOO HOO! haha! Have fun watching it!

-gives invisible DVD to awesome reviewers-

**Krazy Huskey: **I'm SO GLAD that I could make you laugh and all! I had a near experience with orange soda coming out of my nose from laughing once too! Except it was hot coco! That's really sweet of you to like send this fanfic to your bro and friends! Thanks:)

**TidiusXYuna637: **Yes! I finally fixed Tidus's name! Thanks for pointing it out and all! I thought I spelt it right but guess I was wrong! Thanks for reviewing:)

**Princess Makkura: **Thanks for reviewing! And I'm really glad that you like the chapter and all:)

**Paine3: **You're such a sweet reviewer! Yay! compliments are cool too! hehe Thanks:) I read your Channel Surfers fic like a few months ago, and it's so funny! One of my friends on FFN saw your fic and she was all like OMG! READ THIS! It's SOOOO funny! So I did and ended up laughing so hard! Great job!

**Sweet Raine: **Glad you thought it was funny:) Thanks for reviewing and like the spelling Tidus's name wrong part!


	7. Gippal's Bad Hair Day

"AHHHHH" Gippal yelled once again.

"What is THIS time?" Paine snapped, glancing at the clock, it was now noon.

"MY HAIR!" Gippal shouted running around outside in circles screaming and running into things like the table, a tree, and tripping over rocks. This had woken everyone up and now they where once again going outside. Sensing that this moment was going to be good, Baralai took out the video camera.

"What's wrong?" Paine and Tidus asked innocently snickering outside.

Gippal stopped running around the place like a maniac and took a breath, "My hair...is PINK!" Gippal screamed pointing at his hair, which was now spiked and pink...

"Hey cool! It matches the car!" Rikku pointed out as the group burst into laughter.

"That's a very nice color on you..." Baralai said after he managed to stop laughing.

"IT'S PINK! I"M A GUY!"

"Are you sure?" Tidus teased.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"You do spend a lot of hours doing your hair..." Tidus pointed out as the group started to laugh even more.

"Gippal, it's jsut hair gel, it'll wash off..." Rikku said staring at Gippal's hair.

"I already tried that! It was hair dye all along! So washing it just made it worse!"

"Wow, sucks to be you!"

"Ok, who did this?" Gippal growled looking really angry.

"What makes you think we did it?" Tidus asked innocently.

"Well...this hair gel was ok yesterday! Unless it magically changed color overnight!"

"Yeah...that must be the case!" Baralai replied.

"Hey...do you think anyone messed with MY Hair gel?" Yuna asked curiously.

"You wear hair gel?" Rikku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Rikku, it's nothing compared to how much you used."

"I do not use that much! Dr. P uses more!"

"Minus five respect points, Rikku. I don't..." Paine said as Rikku pouted, then thinking for a while she added, "Baralai uses more!"

"My hair sticks out by itself..." Baralai replied. "Tidus is the one that uses too much hair gel."

"Well I play blitzball! So no need for hair gel!" Tidus countered.

And with that the five of them began fighting and arguing about who uses more hair gel and why and what type.

"GUYS! Back to MY hair! Who did it..." Gippal said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I think it looks very nice." Tidus snickered. fearing his wrath, everyone pointed at Paine and Tidus.

"HEY!" Paine and Tidus yelled. "SO much for support..."

"You...YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO AAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Gippal screamed chasing Tidus and Paine all around the camp ground now. Rikku, Baralai, and Yuna decided to pick out their favorite teams.

"GO GIPPY!" Rikku yelled.

"RUN TIDUS!" Yuna screamed.

"WHOO HOO! GO DR.P!" Baralai chanted.

"MINUS FIVE RESPECT POINTS!" The heard Paine yelled. Paine then tripped on a rock and tackled/fell on Baralai, hard.

"Ow..." Baralai moaned. "You tackle hard!"

The Gippal, Tidus, and Paine chase then stopped there. Gippal had gone back to his tent to see what he could do with his hair to fix it, yelling something about Karma along the way.

* * *

"Gippal...you...are...weird..." Rikku said slowly as Gippal smirked. Gippal was unable to fix his pink hair, so now they had to go to the temple and hope that there was some way to fix it. Only owner problem remained: how to get a hat... 

"You can try my hat collection!" Yuna suggested taking out a huge suitcase.

"Is there likes a cap or something?" Gippal asked.

"Maybe..." Yuna replied. She then pop open the suitcase and about fifty hats fell out of it all in different colors and styles.

"Do you actually wear all of these?" Tidus asked glancing at the hats.

"Nope! I was thinking of bringing them to Luca and selling them actually..."

"Oh! This one is awesome!" Tidus then picked up a pink Barbie helmet, everyone stared at him like he was nuts.

"No, this one owns!" Baralai added taking out a blue hat with butterflies on it.

"This visor is so much better than all of yours!" Rikku said putting on a green visor.

"Hey, Gippal, why don't you get that cowboy hat?" Paine suggested as Gippal gave a 'no way' look.

"Yeah! That would so totally go with your look!" Rikku added in.

"No it wouldn't..."

"Whatever just wear it!" Rikku said putting the hat on Gippal's head as everyone burst into laughter once again.

"Gippal, don't go all western on us!" Paine smirked.. "Nice video by the way." Paine smirked filming Gippal's and Rikku's outburst. "Gippal's bad hair day..."

"PAINE!" Gippal yelled trying to snatch the camera out of Paine's hands. "How long?"

"Since, the pink hair! LET GO!" Paine said dangerously, Gippal on the other hand, still didn't back off and started tugging on it even more.

"It's never going to go public unless you take the camera away from me!" Paine shouted as she grabbed the camera back. Gippal then stopped trying to take the camera away form Paine.

"I got that footage of you and that Choboco pillow of yours..." Gippal smiled as Paine's eyes got wide.

"What Choboco stuffed animal?" Yuna asked raising and eyebrow as everyone started at Paine who was starting to turn red.

"OH! Painey! Show me your stuff animal! I'll show you my collection too!" Rikku said happily tugging onto Paine's arm who took it back.

"I don't have any Choboco stuff animals!"

"You keep telling yourself that..." Gippal winked as Paine's mouth fell open.

"Minus TWENTY respect points, Gippal and Rikku."

* * *

Not really happy with this chapter...I could've done better...but that's ok. Anyways my friend just recently sent me an E mail about FFN and replying to reviewers and such. FFN doesn't want us to do it, but we do it anyways. It's like really not fair! I think I'll address all of my awesome reviewers in the next chapter! But for this chapter, thank you to **LenneAndShuyin4Ever, Kingelby, tidusXyuna637, Paine3, Sweet Raine, and Princess Makkura!**


	8. Side effects and Monkeys

School just started! And it's been SUPER busy and all! So I'm sorry for the late update! Please expect around one update per week at this point...I'm trying my best to update and all! But Thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

"BYE BYE TREE!" Yuna and Rikku squealed sadly hugging on to the tree."Guys it's just a tree..." Paine said rolling her eyes as she videotaped the two. 

"Paine! It's the memories!" Rikku replied.

"Of what? Getting attacked by a bear, making Tidus climb up a tree, Yuna breaking a nail, Rock, Paper scissors, no luck with the tents, getting lost in the woods, and Gippal's bad hair day, which was actually funny?" Paine trailed on as Rikku and Yuna let go of the tree and followed her back to where everyone else was packing up.

"Um...Your little crush?" Rikku squealed as Paine gave her a death glare.

"Minus thirty respect points, Rikku."

"Paine! Oh! I see how it is!" Rikku pouted and let the subject drop.

* * *

"Ti, can you seriously stop itching your neck?" Yuna said looking at Tidus who seemed to be scratching his neck for the past hour.

"It's kind of hard not too..." Tidus replied scratching his neck.

"Um...Ti? What happened?" Yuna said worriedly looking at Tidus's neck, which had red blotches on them now.

"It just started itching when I went to go into the woods to find that evil squirrel!"

"Wow...Your neck is like really red..."

"Ugh, how bad is it!" Tidus moaned.

"Well..."

"Yeah, when did that start?" Gippal's added.

"This morning,"

"Did you come by any trees or plants?" Baralai asked suspiciously.

"Well I went over there," Tidus then pointed to the left, where the group saw a car, "Like it's WAY over on the left," Tidus added as the group saw some shiny green leaves.

"Is he going to be alright!" Yuna said suddenly.

"You walked into a tree again?" Rikku voiced in.

"No... I was just checking to see if that squirrel and monkey where related..." Tidus grinned.

"Squirrel and monkeys aren't related..." Baralai pointed out.

"But they look alike!"

"Monkeys...that reminds me of Ghiki!" Rikku said. "But he's with Brother right now..."

"Ghiki was SO cute!" Tidus squealed.

"Ghiki? The one that kept on pulling my hair and trying to hide my stuff and trip me?" Gippal said remembering that evil monkey.

"Ghiki was just playing around, Gippal!"

"Rikku...You don't supposed...Brother like ate Ghiki do you?" Baralai said remembering that Brother was bit weird...

"BARALAI!" Rikku pouted, "How could you even THINK That!"

"I was just saying..."

"I hope he does..." Gippal muttered as Rikku whacked him.

"It's ok, Flurry would take care of that." Paine grinned evilly.

"PAINE! FLURRY is going to be BARBECUE IF YOU DARE DO THAT!" Rikku yelled as everyone started at her.

"I mean... MAC FLURRYS AT MAC DONALDS ANYONE?" Rikku smiled innocently.

"Oh yay! Oreos!" Tidus said happily.

"Guys! Tidus is probably about to die here and you guys are concerned about Ghiki!" Yuna pointed out.

"I'm GOING TO DIE!" Tidus yelled running around with his arms up.

"Is he!" Yuna whispered to Baralai who rolled his eyes and dragged Tidus back.

"Of course he isn't, just ran into some poison Ivy I think..." Baralai pointed out. "We have some lotion or cream that we can put on it to make it better I guess..."

"Will this get in the way with anything like a Blitzball tournament?" Tidus muttered as Paine rolled her eyes.

"Tidus...Can you like get a new fashion wardrobe?" Gippal said suddenly as everyone once again started at him speechless. Paine then took the time to record everything.

"I like what I wear..." Tidus said slowly.

"I SO DID NOT JUST LIKE SAID THAT!" Gippal exclaimed as everyone once questioned his sanity.

"Gippal..." Rikku said concernedly.

"IT"S THE HAIR!"

"Um..."

"AND THAT PINK CAR!"

"Ok, guys, we're SO going to the temple, and if you guys can't get into the car ASAP we're ditching you here!" Baralai said concerned at Gippal's sudden change of attitude.

"YAY! Can't wait till we get to a mall!"

"YAY! A NEW SHOPPING BUDDY!" Rikku said jumping around and leaping on Gippal.

"What! NO! I HATE SHOPPING!" Gippal protested.

"Gippal...you're scaring us..." Tidus said chuckling.

"OK! Gippal! Don't' say ANYTHING and we're SO going to get your hair fixed!" Paine smirked.

"Guys! Can we PLEASE head to the temple, so I can fix my hair?" Gippal complained and begged.

"Yep! Souvenir shopping! whoo hoo!" Rikku cheered.

Yuna rolled her eyes and giggled at this display, she then got the first aid kit and started to apply some of the cream on Tidus before he could object.

"Hey, I can do it that by myself..." Tidus protested playfully.

"Yeah, but it's better if I help you." Yuna smiled.

* * *

The group then got back into the pink car, Tidus was now driving with Rikku sitting in the front while Yuna and Paine sat in the middle and Gippal and Baralai in the back.

"Can we like seriously go to the temple! I want to like a new haircut! like yay!" Gippal complained/cheered.

"This is getting scary..." Baralai muttered.

"This so isn't like good seating!" Gippal muttered.

"Why?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Tidus can't drive for one, never got his license, and he gets lost...A LOT," Baralai replied also leaning forward.

"Are you guys gossiping! I want in!"

"Gippal..."

"IT'S THE HAIR!"

"Then just don't talk!"

"Kind of hard not too..."

"Ok, we're going to get to the temple in like thirty minutes so yeah! Besides your blonde hair was SO much better..."

"Agreed." Yuna agreed.

"But we're doomed with Tidus and Rikku driving..." Baralai continued.

"And Rikku...uh...she's not exactly good with directions..." Yuna piped in.

"But that's why we have the GPS system." Paine added.

"Let's just hope that'll work," Gippal hoped.

* * *

Wheeee Another chapter done! oh yeah, remember last week how I told you about the petition thing? Well when you guys gave me your email, it didn't go through, so if you'd still like to then could you please email me? My email is on my FFN profile front-page thing! Also, if you're a SMALLVILLE fan, then please also email me about it! We have a forum coming up and I'd love it if you joined!

Now, to my awesome reviewers, you'll get to go to the mall with a final fantasy X-2 character! Sounds fun?

**Princess Makkura**: Oh! No problem! I'm just glad that you reviewed and all! I hope that your vacation was great btw! You'll get to go to the mall with Yuna! Have fun!

**Paine 3: **The reviewers thing, isn't a rumor anymore unfortunately... Aw...Thank you:) haha with the Paine and you stealing chocobo thing! hehe should I send Baralai in to help you escape? hehe and Thanks for the add on the favs! You'll get to go to the mall with Baralai! Have fun!

**Triggerhappy04: **Hi Emy...You get a special pack of all 4 seasons of Smallville DVD set...

**Tidus x Yuna 637: **Thanks! Your email didn't show on the review by btw...so like could you please email me and all? hehe thanks! You'll get to go to the mall with Tidus! Have fun! Thanks for the add!

**Sweet Raine: **Your email also didn't show! I'm glad that you like Gippal's pink hair and all! It was more of a last minute thing though. For your trip to the mall...you'll get to go with...Rikku! Enjoy! And stay away from sugar at all costs!

**Kingleby: **I read part of your fic, Word left Unspoken! And great job on it so far! Very good! Thanks for reviewing and everything and I'm glad that you like it! You'll get to go to the mall with Gippal! Oh...you just made a few people jealous! -runs and hides- Enjoy!

**LenneAndShuyin4Ever: **Thanks for the reviews and add! You'll get to go to the mall with Shuyin! Have fun!


	9. Killika TempleShops

The past two hours had been a drag...It involved, Tidus scaring everyone to death with his mad short turns, Paine constantly yelling at him, Yuna trying to defend Tidus, and Rikku playing around with all of the buttons in the front. Gippal was constantly trying to fix his hair in the back also. That left Baralai bored as ever...

"WHEEEE!" Rikku said happily tapping in buttons on the CD Player as a CD came out, Rikku then pressed it again and the CD went in! "This is SO COOL!"

"I know!" Tidus shouted turning on the radio.

"Are we there yet?" Baralai moaned from the back.

"We're are now apparently ten thousand miles away from Killika Temple!" Rikku added.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the backseat yelled.

"Oh my mistake, I meant two miles."

"Whew..." everyone in the back said, relieved.

"See? This isn't so bad..." Yuna said trying to remain optimistic.

"Yet." Paine muttered.

"Guys, I'm going to go and take a shortcut ok?" Tidus suggested in the front.

"NO!"

"It'll save us more time!"

"NO!"

"C'mon!"

"NOO!"

"Whatever! I'm doing it anyways!"

"I guess there's not point in stopping him..." Paine muttered as Tidius made a really sharp turn, they where in now what appeared to be the woods-again. An hour later, the group decided that they where lost, everyone could swear that they had seen the same trees, bridge, and places for the fifth time. The group in the back was watching_ Legally Blonde._

"Rikku, check the GPS system, we seriously need help." Paine said getting annoyed at Tidus's driving as he made another sharp turn.

"Why are we watching Legally Blonde?" Baralai asked Gippal curiously.

"SHHHH!" Gippal shushed Baralai who rolled his eyes.

"It's a good movie!" Rikku and Yuna chirped in.

"No, the movie sucks..." Gippal said, then went back to watching it intently as everyone giggled.

Four more minutes went by...There seemed to be no progress in taking the route.

"Rikku, can you please check the GPS system? I'm not so sure about this..." Baralai suggested.

"Ok!" Rikku said happily as she leaned over and punched in a few directions. "TURN ON!" Rikku pouted after getting no results. Frustrated, Rikku pounded onto the screen, therefore cracking it...The screen then shut down..

"Uh oh..." Rikku muttered.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked worridly.

"The GPS won't turn on! It's broken!" Rikku said.

"Then we'll have to rely on my fabulous senses of direction and shortcuts!" Tidus added going a little slower now.

"NOOOO!" Everyone in the back complained.

"WHAT!" Baralai yelled, "The GPS BROKE!"

"And you wonder why this car was free..." Paine muttered.

"Hey, I'm sure that nothing will go wrong..." Tidus said trying to calm everyone down.

"In case you didn't notice, we saw a BEAR last night here and a few coyotes!" Rikku snapped still scared of that.

"Yes, I know, and rabbits." Tidus added shuddering.

"Rabbits are cute!" Yuna and Rikku squealed.

"Yeah right," Tidus said as he was nearing a little river path now, Tidus then made yet again another sharp turn to avoid it. As if on cue, his cell phone started to ring, Tidus then picked it up to see who had called.

"Ti, BOTH hands on the wheel!" Baralai yelled as Tidus took off his other hand of the wheel to wave them off.

"Oh! This part is SO funny!" Gippal said not paying attention to Tidus or anyone else's reaction, instead, focused on the movie.

"TIDUS! SERIOUSLY!" Paine and Yuna screamed now. "BOTH HANDS!"

"Oh! I wanna see!" Tidus said turning around to trying to see the screen as Yuna took her hands to cover their eyes, this was suicide...

"Guys, It's nothing!" Tidus said still watching the scene on the screen. "It's a straight road, noth---"

"TIDIUS! BOITH HANDS AND EYES ON THE WHEEL!" Gippal yelled as he noticed that to begin with, there was no driver and Rikku was trying her hardest to lean over to take the wheel.

"AND WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Baralai added now pointing a tree ahead of them, just great, a dead end, Killika had to really rethink their parking structures. Rikku took off her seat belt and literally pushed Tidus off of the drivers' seat.

"Huh?" Tidus said as Rikku regained her strength from somewhere and knocked Tidus over the drivers seat. Rikku then stomped on the break to stop the car a feet away from the tree.

"Everyone ok?" Rikku asked as everyone nodded.

"Tidus! I'm driving!" Baralai said taking off his seat belt and climbing to the front.

"Baralai! You're the slowest driver!" Gippal added also taking off his seat belt and climbing to the front.

"Well you speed a lot!" Baralai said.

"I'll drive then," Paine added trying to push the two boys back.

"Guys! You can't do this!" Tidus added hanging up this cell phone, it turned out to be a call about the latest Blitzball updates.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Everyone yelled as Yuna and Rikku giggled.

"I wonder what THIS button does!" Rikku said pressing the air freshener button as a flowery sweet smell exploded from the car. All of the boys then hacked and cough at this.

"EW! WHAT IS THAT!" Tidus and Baralai exclaimed.

"Oh! It's that one Love Spell thing from Victoria's Secret!" Gippal pointed out as the girls stared at him. "Uh...GET OUT TIDUS!" Gippal added.

"And he wonders why he never got his license..." Paine muttered.

"You can't do this!" Tidus yelled hugging on to the drivers seat as everyone tried to pull him off. "THIS IS MUTNEY! I"M THE DRIVER!"

"Perhaps you should just get out of the car..." Yuna added getting shoved to the side from all of the commotion, it was really hard to get a camera angel now...

"OUT!" Baralai snapped as he got a hold of Tidus right arm as Paine go this left. This now looked like a game of Tug of War.

A very odd thing happened to Gippal too. Gippal then grabbed Rikku's purse and whacked/swung it at Tidus continuously.

Everyone immediately let go of Tidus who fell to the floor outside of the car.

"Wow! I knew I was loved!" Tidus said smiling widely, then remembering how he fell out, Tidus added, "Did you just hit me with Rikku's purse!"

"Uh..." Gippal tried to hide Rikku's purse, so he flung it back into the car.

"HEY!" Rikku pouted.

Paine managed to open the door as Yuna nearly fell out from being crammed.

"This is mutney!" Tidus yelled helping Rikku off the ground as everyone rolled their eyes. Gippal and Baralai then headed to the front of the car to see the damage, luckily nothing was damaged.

"Car's alright, nothing big." Rikku said after checking on the car.

"Are we there yet?" Yuna asked.

"We're in a parking lot..." Baralai muttered.

"YAY!" Tidus yelled as everyone started at him. "Do you know what this means!"

"Our trip just got way more expensive, and we might get put in jail because you didn't have a license to drive in the first place and now you nearly crashed the car?" Baralai shouted quickly.

"Nope! That means we can trade the car!" Tidus yelled happily. "No more pink car!"

"YES!" All of the boys and Paine yelled once again giving each other high fives.

"NO!" Yuna and Rikku sobbed and pouted.

"We'll get an even better car then this!" Gippal said trying to comfort the girls.

"Can it be pink?" Rikku asked.

"haha...No." Gippal said getting creeped out from all of the pinkness in the day coming up to the car again and examining it.

* * *

Temple

"THIS IS IT!" Gippal said running up the long sets of stairs leading to Killika Temple and Gift Shop. "NO MORE PINK HAIR! WHOO HOO!"

"NO!" Rikku said running up the stairs after him. "I liked the pink hair!"

"Try doing it on your hair then!"

"Slow down!" Yuna gasped form behind everyone.

"Slowpoke!" Rikku taunted.

"No, that would be Painey!" Yuna said noticing that Paine was the only one that was walking up the stairs.

"Aw...C'mon Paine! Hurry up!" Baralai said from the top of the stairs.

From all of the running and excitment, Gippal then ran straight into a bulky figure known as Barthello, and he was with his wife, Dona. Dina could seriously give you an attitude, and Barthello was dense half of the time...they did make an interesting couple though...

"Watch it." Dona said coldly at Gippal.

"Barthello? Dona?"

"Gippal?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the group recognized each other, then Barthello burst into laughter as Dona followed.

"What's so funny?"

"I"M HERE!" Yuna said cheering and jumping up and down. "YES!"

"I got here first!" Baralai bragged near the Temple's entrance.

"No I did!" Tidus exclaimed halfway up the entrance.

"Nuh uh!" Rikku countered catching up with Gippal.

As everyone noticed Dona and Barthello they walked back down the stairs and said Hi.

"I'm not sure, Cowboy is exactly your thing..." Dona trailed off. "Machina Faction Leader not a good enough job for you?"

"His hair is pink." Paine and Tidus said at the same time.

"Pink?" Barthello asked. "can I see?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"He said please." Dona said.

"Well, Gippal is too embarrassed to show off his lovely pink hair!" Rikku said coming to Gippal's side.

"I'm not embarrassed!"

"Yeah you are, Gippy."

"Gippy?" Barthello laughed. "I never thought you'd two would get together..."

"We're not!" Rikku and Gippal said at the same time as everyone giggled.

"Well, if you ever do, then tell us. You guys would make a rather cute couple..." DOne trailed off walking down the stairs. "And I like you other look better without the cowboy costume."

"And don't get lost like last time!" Barthello added.

"That was SO Tidus's fault!" Baralai yelled.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yea huh!"

Dona rolled her eyes and walked off as Barthello followed and Gippal sped towards the souvenir shop and hair salon.

* * *

Hair Salon

"So, you want to make your hair another shade of pink?" The barber asked.

"NO! I want it to be blonde!" Gippal protested.

"He really means hot pink." Rikku added.

"Yep! I know! Wait..."

"I thought you wanted to make it green?" Baralai added.

"Nope! Pink!"

"You mean purple..." Paine suggested.

"You betcha!"

"No! Rainbow!" Yuna suggested.

"Ok!"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" The Barber shouted.

"Ok, he wants it to be blonde again, basically he got pink hair due in his hair, and it's altering his personality! I mean he whacked me with her purse!" Tidus said pointing to Rikku who laughed.

"It's scaring us now...It was ALOT worse a few hours ago though!" Baralai added.

"But overall it was really funny!" Rikku put in.

The barber was staring at Gippal really weirdly now. "Ok...Just come this way..." she said as she led him to an empty chair.

"How long is this going to take?" Paine asked.

"Five hours tops..." The Lady replied.

"FIVE HOURS! We're supposed to be in Luca in three hours or our boat trip is DOOMED FOR!" Baralai shouted.

"I'm NOT going on ANY boat with this hair!" Gippal replied.

"Then I suggest you'll have to run..." The lady said smiling. "Or get an alternative."

* * *

omg! Thank you for all of the adds and reviews! Greatly appreciated! This chapter was written at night as you can prob tell, and might contain some typos. I'll address all of my fabulous reviewers in the next chapter, but thank you to all of you that reviewed! 


	10. Stranded!

Sorry once again for the uber slow updates, you can all blame it on school...

----

It was finally normal! Gippal's hair was now blonde! He was SOO happy! No more pink! Except for the car...Gippal ran out of the shop yelling and cheering on top of his lungs as he nearly ran into everyone in the front who was waiting for him.

"You have your hair back!" Rikku acknowledged as Gippal nodded happily.

"Awesome! So what do you think of the mall?" Baralai quizzed.

"EW! NO WAY! I'd rather go PAINTBALLING or something!" Gippal shouted.

"What about Machina?" Tidus added.

"YEA! AWESOME!"

"Yep, he's normal..." Paine muttered as Rikku and Yuna giggled.

-------------------------

Everyone got back on the road once again. This time, it was Gippal's turn to drive with Baralai in the front, Paine and Rikku in the middle and Yuna and Tidus in the back. Although the GPS system was down, the group still managed to make their way out of the woods. Gippal's speeding was more than enough to cut down the trees and scrap the car even more, not that anyone but Rikku and Yuna cared really... Gippal loved to speed, speeding was his thing, and he was still amazed that he had passed his driver's test and managed to get no tickets in the past three years.

Not everyone was too happy however... For instance, Tidus was in the back and had to write, _I will keep both eyes on the road and hands on the wheel at all times, if I don't then I'll have to do one of Paine's or Gippal's dares...which isn't all too good... _Why? Because it was Paine and Gippal's funny/cruel idea of a punishment for damaging the car.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Baralai said glancing at Tidus who waved.

"Nah, I always wanted to boss people around like this..." Paine mumbled.

"THE PINK BURNS MY EYES!" Tidus screamed from the back since he had to write in a pink glittery pen.

"Fifty more lines then!" Gippal smirked as he heard Tidus mumbling something.

"You think I can WRITE with YOUR driving!"

"Ok then a hundred more."

Tidus began to scribble I love Yuna, and started day dreaming, then relizing that Yuna was right next to him, Tidus yelled, "I'm not doing this!" as he chucked the stuff out the window since Gippal had the window's down.

"HEY! You can't do that!"

Yuna was trying really hard not to laugh at Tidus, but she had to admit, it was kind of funny...

__

He's so cute... Yuna thought glancing at Tidus, _Wait! Did I just think that? _ _Ok, yeah he's cute... yeah..._

Paine and Rikku where now in a discussion about stuff animals-well...Rikku was and Paine was still trying to tell her to shut up. Paine just said "uh huh" as a reflex because she was listening to her Ipod once again.

"Yeah! I have such a big collection though! I mean I even got a baby chikabo!" Rikku said making hand motions to explain her little plushie.

"Uh huh..." Paine said boredom showing all over her face.

Then that left Baralai and Gippal in the front, Baralai looked as if he was going to get sick now while Gippal was cheering loudly.

"Gippal, don't you think we should slow down and actually take a pathway out of here?" Baralai said clutching onto the seat.

"Nah. This is way better!"

"Do you even know what way we're going?"

"Not at all!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh hey! I see an opening!" Gippal said as the group finally got of the woods.

"Ok, we'll have to run to the shore!" Baralai said getting out their tickets to go on the ship. Gippal then stopped suddenly as everyone was thrown forward, everyone then leaped out onto the port.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Yuna yelled as the boat slowly drifted away. "Uh oh..."

"HEY! WE HAD TO PAY SO MUCH GIL FOR THESE TICKETS!" Tidus yelled. "RIP OFF!"

"Um...we go the tickets for free..." Baralai replied.

"We're getting a lot of things for free aren't we?" Paine pointed out.

"Well how are we going to get to Luca!" Rikku asked.

"I know! Wait here!" Baralai said as he rushed into a place called, _Rent a Boat_

"Wonder what's he up too..." Gippal muttered.

--------

"That is our ride?" Gippal said his mouth hanging open at the boat. It was great, the boat was white with two floors filled with DVD players, tables, couches, chairs, video games and a fish tank.

"Wow! How did you get this!" Tidus asked astonished.

"Connections" Baralai smiled.

"Alright! Awesome! Finally something is going right on this trip!" Rikku said getting into the boat.

---------------

"Please don't' tell me we're stranded..." Yuna sighed.

They had left five hours ago and had gotten pretty far, they could actually see Luca! Everyone was too busy either talking, or just fooling round to notice that they weren't moving. The ship was on Autopilot, but everything seemed to be fine as the sun was about to go down. They where only half a mile away from Luca Harbor too..

"AHHHH! WE CAN"T BE STRANDED! WHAT WILL WE DO!" Rikku freaked out waving her arms around.

"We're only half a mile from Luca!" Tidus frowned.

"This is getting overly ridiculous, this had better not be karma for that stupid hair dye trick..." Paine muttered walking up the deck to radio in someone.

"HA! I told you karma would happen!" Gippal shouted.

"Let's wave and see if anyone will respond!" Baralai suggested.

Everyone except for Paine stood in a row and started waving their hands around yelling, "HEY! OVER HERE!"

---------

****

Luca Harbor

"Hey! Dude! Awesome! There's a pretty radicle boat with dudes waving at us!" a Luca-ian surfer said.

"Let's wave back! Righteous, Dude!" His friend replied waving his arms around.

---------

"Ah Ha! They see us!" Rikku pointed out jumping up and down this time.

"And they're waving back..." Baralai noted. "I think that they think we're saying hi..."

"Did you know that hi in some language means that you're in pain?" Gippal said randomly.

"No..." Everyone said shaking his or her heads.

"GUYS! The radios dead!" Paine exclaimed coming out of the pilot place.

"What!" Everyone replied.

"Second thing, don't' take anything that's free..." Paine suggested, "The car is a total wreck, and same with this boat!"

"Now...THINK! There must be something we can do!"

****

Two hours later...

"I got it!" Tidus shouted as a light bulb flashed across his head (not literally...).

"What is your brilliant plan this time? And it had better beat Gippal's idea of trashing the ship and then swimming to shore." Baralai said.

"And Yuna's plan of meditating and asking the Aeons for help." Paine added.

"SH!" Yuna said in a meditation pose. "Um..." She started to hum. "Aeons we need your help!"

"And Paine's brilliant idea of survivor..." Baralai said sarcastically. "One person will get voted off every week with challenges, .I mean we're on a BOAT for crying out loud!"

"It IS a brilliant plan! First week: get rid of all of Rikku's plushies."

"NEVER!" Rikku shouted.

"Nope! It's an even better plan! All we have to do is get a plank or something, and then we can expand it over the water and then drive to Luca!" Tidus finish grinning widely.

Silence.

"That has got to be the STUPIDEST thing ever!" Paine snapped.

"How the heck are we going to get the plank and all?" Gippal questioned.

"Maybe we can find a genie..." Tidus said wildly.

Silence.

"Any other brilliantly hopeless plans?" Baralai said breaking the silence.

"OK! I'll go and find a genie!" Tidus said running around the boat.

"I WANNA JOIN!" Rikku yelled running around the place as the rest of the group sat on the couches thinking with Yuna humming.

"Oh my gosh! IT"S SO OBVIOUS!" Paine snapped her figures. "We have our cell phones!"

Silence.

"There is no way we just forgot about that..." Gippal pointed out.

"YEA! What in Spira where we thinking!" Yuna said whacking her head and stopped meditating.

"Second question...Where are our cell phones!" Paine pointed out.

"THE FISHEYS ARE PULLING ON THE STRING!" Tidus yelled.

"You're fishing!" Paine yelled as Tidus pulled up the fishing rod, what he used for bait amazed everyone. It was no other than their cell phones.

"YOU USED OUR CELL PHONES FOR BAIT! WHY!" Paine and Baralai yelled.

"Because, according to Rikku, the light and all make very goods bait!" Tidus said as Rikku giggled.

Everyone glared at Tidus and Rikku as the slowly backed away.

"No need to get violent now..." Rikku and Tidus said backing away and laughing nervously.

"WE'RE GOIGN TO DIE!" Yuna wailed. "WE'RE STRANDED WITH NO WAY TO GET BACK!"

"If I'm going to die...then I have confession you make! Yuna I---" Tidus began/

"GUYS! I think I'm HALLUCINATING!" Rikku sobbed looking around as everyone also saw a man with red hair. It personally looked like his head had undergone a very bad dye job and maybe even gone on fire.

"How is he standing? And how is he holding a whole bag of blitz balls on his shoulder!" Rikku whispered to Gippal.

"Maybe we found Tidus's genie..." Gippal muttered as Tidus beamed.

"Hey...Mr...How are you doing that?" Baralai asked curiously.

"Wakka!" Paine and Yuna said at the same time, shocked. "Since when did you become a Genie!"

"Ya! What are you guys doin here?" Wakka asked laughing.

"WE'RE STRANDED WITH NO WAY OUT!" Rikku yelped.

Wakka shook his head. "In Luca, there's a saying in Pig Latin for this harbor." Wakka said smiling, "It's 'hetay aterway siay nlyoay wotay eetfay eepday."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Tidus asked.

"It means the water is only two feet deep." Wakka replied grinning.

-------------

Hehe! Yay! Another chapter up! I was about to make this chapter more of a Paine Baralai ate thing, but I guess things didn't work out... Thanks for all of the reviews! Oh yeah, when they reach Luca, they'll ,meet up with Wakka and Lulu! Should I make Them be engaged, dating or married?

****

Gunkbabe: Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! The Gippal and pink hair thing was a total last minute thing, I dunno, it just came up! D Thanks for reviewing!

****

Starria: Yep! Gippal has his hair back! yay! And I think you spelt "hallarious" wrong...it's actually "hilarious". It's ok thank spell check for that! I thoguht you spelt it right too XD but yep! Thanks for the review!

****

TidusxYuna637: Haha, I do try to make them funny, but the same time semi-in character! I'm also glad that you like it and all! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Paine 3: Yep, I relooked at it and I spelt Mutiny wrong, oops my bad:) I'm so glad that you like this and all! Thanks for reviewing!

Paine jnr: Wow! Thanks for the add and review and everything! Well I did update! haha that's cool! Yuna jr. Rikku jr. and you're Paine jr.! You have like a YRP thing going on!

****

Melissa: Men...they're so secretive about loving to go to the mall where they see a whole bunch of "hott chicks" haha yes, very odd indeed. And in this case I forced them to go to the mall! Or actually I mean they volunteered. Thanks for reviewing!

****

Karinae and Kari: Paine and pink...I'd do it, but she'd murder me...lol thanks for the review!

****

Princess makkura: -imagines Princess Makurra in her not so favorite color hair- ahahaha. Wow glad it was an um...idea! lol! Thanks for reviewing!

Zanmato Pibil: I hope your new fic will go along perfectly! Thanks for the review! As you may know, I do tend to say "like" a lot, and I'm sorry if that kind of got into the character's dialogue, oops. I'll fix that though! Thanks for reviewing!

And now, you will get...A UBER COOL AND SPECIAL AND RARE CHOBOCO PLUSHIE AND ONE MILLION GIL! whoo hoo!


	11. Operation: Matchmaking

Being stranded in the water was cruel. Not to mention it was only two feet deep! This vacation kept on having its bads a lot more than goods at the moment, Rikku wanted some more excitement too, and her birthday was in a week anyways. But the good part was everyone was changing, Paine seemed so much more open than before, Yuna was way more confident and the boys had also changed. Now everyone was in Wakka, Lulu, Nooj, and Leblanc's trailer with their pink car trailing behind.

Wakka drove up to a hotel in a trailer that was blasting with music from the _Backstreet Boys._

"I didn't know you where a Backstreet Boys fan..." Gippal muttered trying to look interested in the music.

"They're great, ya?" Wakka beamed as he pulled up in the parking lot.

"Yeah..." Baralai agreed. "Tidus, this is so your type of song too!"

"BACKSTREET BOYS WILL NEVER BE OVER! THEY'RE THE BEST!" Tidus shouted.

"Well, we're here!" Wakka said walking out of the car, instantly a hotel assistant went out and got all of their stuff.

"Cool, I didn't know we're staying here..." Paine said glancing at the hotel. It was in that Luca Square place. The hotel's theme was All around Spira, and they had pulled it off nicely. The hotel was called Luca Resort.

The group then walked into the lobby, which had a walk of fame and stars posters and shows in it. One picture stood out however, Rikku came up closer to examine the picture.

"Interesting..." Rikku said glancing at a poster add that had a picture of a woman with short blonde hair in a purple and pink dress with hearts. "Isn't that..."

"LEBLANC!" The group said astonished.

"Yeah! She has her own concert tomorrow!" Yuna said reading the map.

"Uh oh..." Paine muttered.

"I got a ticket to the mighty Leblanc's concert!" A guy and a girl said running past them.

"Wow, people do seem to like her..." Baralai muttered.

"What's s next? Nooj having his own rap show?" Gippal snickered.

"Let's hope not..." Baralai pointed out.

"He did come to like country music all of a sudden..." Wakka laughed.

"No way..." Tidus muttered.

"Ya, let's go and meet, Lulu." Wakka said, "We're in room 776, it's a luxury suite and we're sharing with Leblanc and Nooj too."

"All right!" Rikku said pumping up her fists as they passed by a dolphin.

----------------------------------------------------

"I've always wanted to be a dancer..." Ormi said twirling around.

"And then you will be one then!" Leblanc snapped. "What about you Logos?"

"I'd prefer to be your bodyguard, Boss..." Logo said with the least amount of interest showing. What was Leblanc thinking?

"Good, Now we've got to practice for my concert tomorrow again!" Leblanc ordered. "Where _are_ the dancers?"

----------------------------------------------------

The group then walked into Starbucks and met Lulu again. She seemed really happy and excited oddly enough.

"Lulu! You look different in a more beautiful way!" Yuna exclaim hugging her friend. Wakka came up to Lulu and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"OH, Did we miss something?" Baralai said, suspicious.

"Starbucks is taking over the world! I mean you have Starbucks right across the street from Starbucks!" Rikku exclaimed as everyone stared at her.

"No...That's my job..." Paine grinned as everyone shuddered, Paine taking over the world...scary.

"Lulu ya wanna tell them or should I?" Wakka grinned.

"I will," Lulu said, barely containing herself. "We're going to get engaged! The engagement party is tonight actually! We're SO happy that you guys could make it!" Lulu said as the girls squealed.

"WE KNEW IT!" The boys shouted giving eat other high fives as well as a couple of gil. Somehow Wakka and Lulu felt like they where being bet-ed on.

"Congrats!" Rikku squealed hitting Gippal by accident when she flung her arms around.

"Ya, the party is tonight at Luca Stadium. Leblanc is performing there also, and this awesome band we managed to book!" Wakka suggested.

"That'd be awesome! I'm SO happy for you, Lulu!" Yuna shouted as Rikku and Paine nodded.

----------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to go and order another drink or two..." Yuna added getting up to order more coffee.

"Same here." Rikku added getting up also. She could sense her cousin was up to something...

"Me three." Tidus said.

"Me too, actually. These frappuchinos are way too good!" Gippal added hastily, also sensing something was going on.

"Uh... All four of you?" Baralai said suspiciously.

"Yep!" Tidus added walking to the opposite corner as far away from Paine, Lulu, Wakka, and Baralai. The three went to the counter and started act as if they where really ordering something.

"Want to pull a prank that might turn into a relationship?" Yuna asked getting right to business.

"Who do you have in mind?" Tidus asked.

"Well since you, Rikku and Yuna are here, and so am I, I guess that leaves Baralai and Paine." Gippal said slyly catching on. Everyone glanced at Paine and Baralai's direction, they where apparently sitting as far away from each other as well as giving each other occasional glances. Paine then shot Yuna a look, seeing the four people grouped together. Gippal instead smiled back and waved as Paine rolled her eyes.

"Yep! And I got just the perfect service for it too!" Yuna said raising up an add that had an overload of hearts on it.

"Hm...there's something familiar about this..." Tidus studying the add, "But we'll drop them a visit anyways."

"Aright then! Mission Time, everybody!" Yuna said enthusiastically. "Tidus, you go and keep Paine and Baralai busy, so it' not suspicious, and tell them that we had to uh... Well just think of something." Yuna ordered as Tidus nodded and walked back towards Paine and Baralai. Yuna, Rikku, and Gippal then nodded.

----------------------------------------------------

Are you sure this is the place?" Yuna asked glancing at the trailers, "I mean a trailer park?"

"Yep, and I think we just spotted our matchmaker's trailer..." Gippal said staring directly at a pink and purple trailer with hearts all over it. And they thought their car was scary... Rikku, Gippal, and Yuna then walked up to the trailer and knocked on the door.

----------------------------------------------------

"Well, you see, DON"T HURT ME!" Tidus shouted sitting as far away from Paine, Baralai, Wakka and Lulu as possible.

"Well, what are they up too?" Lulu asked.

"Well you see...Yuna kind of broke a nail..." Tidus added stupidly as Paine glared at him.

"That's all? And Gippal's going?" Baralai reasoned.

"Uh...Yeah! Getting me a Blitzball and stuff..."

"Well...If I may say...I think something is going on between Gippal and Rikku." Wakka laughed.

"Anyone wanna play matchmaker?" Lulu said smirking.

----------------------------------------------------

"Boss, you have a customer," Ormi said to Leblanc in her trailer. "Something about matchmaking?"

"Oh! SO the ads did go out!" Leblanc said excitedly. "Wait! I'm not ready yet!" She added running around her lovely pink and purple trailer as Yuna, Rikku, and Gippal walked in.

"Welcome, loves." Leblanc said from behind the curtains.

"I can recognize that voice anywhere..." Yuna said.

"Yeah...same here..." Rikku said thinking.

"It's that voice that's in your head maybe..." Gippal joked as Rikku whacked him playfully.

"What was that for?"

"That comment!"

"My goodness, dears, please don't tell me I'll have to hook you two up...It's going to be a lot of work." Leblanc said coming out behind the curtains.

"AH HA! It's Leblanc! I KNEW it!" Yuna squealed, as Leblanc looked shocked.

"Wow! Are you doing here, loves?" Leblanc said embracing each of them. "Oh great! I just remembered! The vacation!"

"Very, Are you and 'Noojie' going to join us soon?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Of course we are! Tonight actually during Lulu and Wakka's engagement party. Expect Paparazzi and TV crews to be there."

"So you're a big time celebrity now?" Gippal said sitting on a huge air bean bag that had a heart on it. Rikku also plopped down at the same time he did and grinned.

"Ah yes! Who couldn't love The all Mighty Leblanc?" Leblanc grinned widely as everyone rolled their eyes. "Just don't let me see that Shelinda, she's SO annoying..." Leblanc moaned.

"So, what's up with this matchmaking business?" Gippal asked.

"I love making people be in uncomfortable positions, basically. And I suppose that is why you came here?" Leblanc said nudging Rikku who hissed back. "I always knew you two would be here together...You'd make such a cute couple..."

"It's not them; it's Baralai and Paine." Yuna voiced in.

"Ah, yes, those two need some serious help..." Leblanc said getting out a file. She then opened it to reveal facts about Paine and Baralai as well as DNA samples and pictures.

"Where did you get that?" Rikku asked.

"Top secret stuff, my fans will seriously do anything to get tickets..." Leblanc smiled widely.

"STALKER!" Yuna and Rikku screamed as Gippal laughed and Leblanc glared at them.

"That is how I got Nooj to notice me... But nevertheless, let's see here... He's a smart and polite guy and she's a stubborn and cold girl...This is going to be hard..."

"Well Paine changed a little..." Rikku voiced in again. "She's a lot more outgoing."

"Alright then, we will began Operation: Matchmaking tonight, during the party." : Leblanc said.

So that's what they did for the next hour. They did the most evil and hilarious plans that they could of think of. Little did Rikku and Gippal know that they too where part of it. Leblanc had something else in store for those two. Yuna amazingly could come up with awesome plans. Finally they got it. The perfect plan for Operation: Matchmaking. After that, Yuna, Rikku, and Gippal left the trailer.

----------------------------------------------------

"Leblanc?" Tidus and Baralai said shocked. "Matchmaking?"

"Yep." Yuna replied. "It gets that bad..."

"And we got floor front row seats to her concert tomorrow." Rikku added.

"No! I don't wanna wear Leblanc's shirt again! It was pink and purple and said I LOVE the Mighty Leblanc!" Baralai moaned.

"Leblanc's a matchmaker now?" Lulu said, "She always had a talent for that..."

"Yep. And a highly persistent one at that." Yuna added.

"Yeah... Hear anything from Noojester?" Baralai asked.

"No, he wasn't there with " Gippal frowned.

"Interesting, Ya." Wakka added. "I just saw him around today; he looked highly suspicious..."

"Hm..." Yuna and Tidus thought. Maybe Nooj was pulling a prank? This was interesting...

Rikku and Gippal couldn't help but get paranoid at the occasional giggles Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, Paine and Baralai where giving them whenever they where close together or had their little arguments...Perhaps something else was going on?

"FIVE MORE HOURS TIL YOUR PARTY!" Rikku squealed a questioning look on her face.

"We should head to Luca Stadium then, and just prepare." Lulu said getting up.

"NO! Leave it to us!" Yuna suggested.

"Yep! We'll plan this party and it'll be GREAT!" Tidus added.

Wakka and Lulu grinned at this, this was a must see. "Alright then." Wakka and Lulu said.

"Whoo Hoo!" Rikku cheered pumping her fist into the air.

----------------------------------------------------

"Wait...I thought that this was a wedding..." Tidus said drowsily.

"It's an ENGAGEMENT party!" Yuna pointed out. "You're not supposed to use white or a wedding cake, yet."

"Yunie!" Rikku squealed. "They ran out of stuff! so these where the only paper plates left!" Rikku said dramatically as Yuna glanced at the Barbie wedding plates.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Paine said while carrying a few boxes of drinks.

"LA ID DA DA LA DI DA!" They heard someone screech. It was definitely Leblanc.

"Who dragged the cat in?" Tidus muttered.

"I need more drinks!" Leblanc shouted. "My voice isn't working right!"

"It never does, now does it?" Gippal and Tidus muttered to themselves. Apparently, Leblanc heard them...

"I don't see you having concerts, loves." Leblanc said as she took out her huge fan and whacked the boys on the head.

"Ow! What's that for!" Gippal and Tidus shouted rubbing their heads.

"Next time, I'll get Ormi to deal with you..." Leblanc said as she wheeled around to go and get a drink. Ormi then walked into the room with a tutu on and dancing ballet...

Everyone then stopped what they where doing to see Ormi dancing, they then laughed and reluctantly went back to work. Paine snickered as she video taped this.

__

Ah yes...Blackmail...Gotta love it. Paine smiled wickedly.

"GUYS! Bad news!" Yuna shrieked running into the room. "THE BAND CAN'T MAKE IT TONIGHT!"

"Huh! Tidus said while plugging a few cords into the stereo system.

"IN OTHER WORDS," Yuna then took a breath and whispered. "Leblanc is our only entertainment!"

"WHAT!" Tidus shouted getting up, he then hit his head on the speaker. "That's horrible! Is there a back up!"

Yuna shook her head and frowned. "No...Unfortunately..."

----------------------------------------------------

"Did I ever tell you about Operation Matchmaker?" Tidus said after finding Yuna.

"Between Paine and Baralai? Yes, I heard that one already." Yuna said looking up at Tidus.

"Well...They're not the only ones...So watch your back..." Tidus said as h ran off singing the mission impossible theme.

"Interesting..." Yuna muttered.

----------------------------------------------------

"Ok, loves," Leblanc said dragging in Gippal and Rikku.

"What is it this time?" Gippal moaned.

"Operation Matchmaking is going to go into progress tonight, ok?" Leblanc said.

"But there was never a plan..." Rikku pointed out, glancing behind her shoulder to Baralai and Paine.

"Of course there was!" Leblanc snapped as she whispered the plan.

"That's not a plan..." Gippal and Rikku said at the same time.

"But it'll work never the less! Now GO!" Leblanc snapped as she shooed them out with her huge fan.

"This is going to be one interesting party..."

----------------------------------------------------

A/n: so sorry for the late update! I've just been so busy and well I kind of got over my FF obsession stage lol, but I'm still continuing this fic, it's just going to be slow updates...sorry about al of this...But thank you for reviewing, but I feel like I'm loosing my reviewers...


	12. Stuck

**A/n: **Omg! I'm so sorry I haven't' been updating, school kept me way busy, then I found out I was moving, and there was all this useless and stupid drama going on! Sorry, this chapter was written very late and so it's short...I really apperciate the adds and everything, THANKS! But It may sound like just another thing to say, but I serioulsy mean it. I really do liek the reviews/adds/favorites it keeps me writing and all. As many of you may know, some of the stuff here is from F.R.I.E.N.D.S. So I do not own it and all, I jsut modified a few scenes.

------------------

"Wow...This party is rather... Interesting..." Lulu said shocked, and surprise showing all over her pretty face.

"Ya, it's really cool!" Wakka said shakily as his friends beamed in happiness.

"We knew you'd like it!" Yuna said clasping her hands together and grinning widely.

The room was decorated in gold and white. There where red flowers all over the place and hearts. Balloons of all colors and sizes hung on the chairs and various furniture items. The most odd part was rather...the plates, they where what appeared to be Barbie, and Care Bears ones. In the center of the place, was a buffet table full of food that did not seem to be edible...well half of it anyways. Maybe this was Rikku's cooking?

"Yep! Gippal, Rikku, Tidus and Paine went to get the CD's and all, so they're back at the inn." Baralai explained as Lulu and Wakka nodded smiling.

"Let's hope it works..." Lulu and Wakka said snickering as Yuna gave them a confused look.

------------

"Guys, I left my Cd's on the balcony, can you get them?" Paine said as Gippal and Rikku went out to get them, Tidus followed.

_Crap! Tidus! No! This is part of the matchmaking Thing! _Paine thought whacking her head. Tidus, Gippal, and Rikku then headed towards the balcony, which had a opening door welcoming them outside. There where also roses everywhere out there, for intimidation purposes.

Rikku then stopped to fix her shoes, which she complained hurt a lot. Tidus and Gippal shrugged as they walked towards the open balcony. Not a moment to soon after they grabbed the Cd's, the door slammed shut.

"AHH! Who did that!" Rikku squealed backing away from the door after she got up again.

"It's nothing..." Paine said crossly, her plans didn't work...They always worked though...

"I DON'T" WANNA STAY HERE!" Rikku freaked out.

"It's NOTHING." Paine said.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to check?"

"I got a book on Feung Shui!" Rikku said helpfully as she pulled one out of nowhere. Paine rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey...Rikku? Lets go..." Paine said glaring at the scene. Gippal and Tidus where shouting something about the hotel being haunted while screaming and throwing their hands around. The two then started yelling and banging on the door.

"Hey! Let us out!" Gippal said furiously rattling on the doorknob as Tidus banged on the glass.

"Um...Ok!" Rikku said as she skipped merrily along Paine and the two waked downstairs.

---------------

"How the heck did THAT happen? This was PLANNED wasn't it?" Gippal said as Tidus backed down from all of the anger.

"Um...No...We're only on the tenth floor up! Tidus said pointing down where there was a Dumpster.

"Listen here, genius, unless you have a better plan of getting out of this mess, then I suggest you go down and jump." Gippal said with venom in his voice.

"There's the Ladder!" Tidus said as he pointed to the emergency ladder on the left. Gippal and Tidus then ran towards it and grabbed it at the same time. The ladder being very old fell down before they even touched it.

"What kind of Hotel is this!" Gippal complained as he started pacing around the place.

"I'm going to sue..." Tidus said, then after some reconsideration he added, "ok, not really, but it'd work right?"

"Ok, Jump down there, NOW." Gippal said pointing down.

"Uh...That's alright, you first." Tidus said grinning widely. "We can make a chain! Maybe we'll reach the bottom in time!"

"HELLO! WE"RE TEN FLOORS UP!"

"STUPID TEENAGERS!" An old lady screeched through her window. She was across the street from them. "BE QUIET AND STOP YOUR RATTLING! I SAW YOUR GIRLFRIENDS GOING TO THAT ONE PARTY BY THE WAY" Gippal and Tidus gave her an annoyed look but smiled innocently afterwards. The Lady then said something under her breath and locked the window.

"Ok, back to the human chain idea..." Tidus said. "We can so try it!"

Gippal rolled his eyes, he could not believe he was agreeing to this. "Alright. Let's go." Gippal then climbed over the balcony and tried not to look down. Tidus then proceeded climbing and hanging onto Gippal's ankle and pants.

"MY GOLLY GHEEZ! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! THAT'LL NEVER IMPRESS THE LADIES! Acrobatics are SO over!" An old man said as he opened the window. "If you want to impress them, then all you have to do is--"

"Shut Up Bobby!" The old women yelled as the two began arguing.

Tidus looked down and saw that he was swinging from forty feet above ground level dangling with Gippal as his only support. This was a desperate situation and he needed to get out of this...alive. There was a Dumpster that was full just below him, if they where lucky enough, they'd drop right in there.

"Whao! It's kind of...high up here..." Tidus said shakily.

"Tidus! Just jump down!" Gippal complained. "you're so heavy!"

"I'm lighter than you!" Tidus said. "It's a sport thing1 I'm all muscle!"

"That's why you're heavier...You work out more..." Gippal said. "I'm still taller and hotter though."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"007 is better than Batman, by the way." Gippal added randomly.

"No way! Batman is so much better! And you still own me five bucks!" Tidus said.

"007 gets all the Ladies! Like me! And he gets all the cool gadgets!"

"Well, Batman gets Robin!" Tidus said, then realizing what he had just said he added, "wait a minute...That's didn't come out right."

"Hey! You guys! Stay there!" The guy said. A few moments later, he then came out with a camera and took a pic of Tidus hanging onto Gippal for dear life. The two groaned in the progress at these two old people.

"Hey! Pull me back up!" Tidus whined.

Gippal had to think of any plan to get Tidus to jump down, anything to get rid of these two old geezers and Tidus would work. An Idea then came into his head. "I might NOT be wearing any boxers..." Gippal said sarcastically. It worked. Tidus then let go of Gippal's leg and fell down onto the piles of trash outside of the Dumpster.

"Are you alright?" Gippal yelled.

"Ow...I think I broke my ankle!" Tidus moaned. "Oh Lookie! A Gil! Yay! What shal I name you?"

---------------------

So, to my awesome reviewers, this time you'll get to crash a pairing's date _(some of these will be totally random and from different FF's, if you'd like, go ahead and ditch them for another crew...) _You can tag along and help, or make it way worse, it's your choice!

**Paine3: **You're one of my sweetest reviewers! Thanks! And for that, you'll get to tag along with Paine and Baralai's Date!

**TidusXyuna637: **Another one of my awesome reviewers that have been here for a while! Thanks! And for this, you'll get to crash Tidus and Yuna's date!

**Hello-blondie: **Thanks! I'm uber glad that you think that this is funny! Tidus and Yuna fluff are coming up pretty soon, they're going to be the fist couple that'll get together actually I think...You'll get to crash Cloud and Tifa's date (FF7, don't kill me if your a Cloud and Aeries fan!)! Have fun!

**Tetsu-roku: **Thanks for the review! I'm trying to update as fast as I can! Ok well time convinent that is...I'm not going to lie, so sorry, it may be a slow...You'll get to crash Selphie (FF8) and Irvine (FF8) date!

**Al Bhed- Pypa: **Thanks for the support! I think that I will keep this going even if it is a bit slow...I too, like the RikkuxGippal pairing, they're so CUTE together! You'll get to crash Rikku and Gippals' date then! whoo hoo!

**BGwildRose: **NO! NOT THE PUPPY DOG FACE! I'm glad that you love this story so far and everything! This means a lot! You'll get to crash Reno( FF7) and Yuffie's (FF7) date (it's a random paring btw...XD)

**YuniexTiddie: **Thanks for the review! Really nice of you and everything! You'll get to crash Selphie (FF8) and Squall's (FF8) date!

**Phychobabbler: **Chocobos are SO CUTE! Thanks for the review! You'll get to crash Chocobo and Moogle's date! XD (no idea where that came from...)

**AzNAnGeL07: **Thanks for the review! You'll get to crash Rinoa (FF8) and Squall's(FF8) date!

And don't forget your free chocobo Plushie and to REVIEW! PLEASE!


	13. Did I Just Agree to go Shopping?

------------------------------

"THAT was Horrible..." Gippal complained as he and Tidus started walking down the streets to go to Lulu and Wakka's party. They only walked for a while when someone crash into them.

"Watch it!" Gippal snapped with Tidus on the floor rubbing his head.

"Uh...sorry." The man said in a fake accent as he turned around, the man looked really familiar too.

"Hey! I know you!" Gippal said.

"No, You don't!" The man said coughing.

"You're that one Luzzu dude!" Gippal chirped in.

"No. Good day sirs."

"OO! A guessing game!" Tidus said happily. "20 questions!"

"Ok, Do you live in Spira?" Gippal asked.

"Duh."

"Uh...Do you live in Luca?"

"No."

"Clam Lands?"

"No."

"Hm...Mushroom Rock road?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah."

"Um...Is your accent real?"

"No--Yes! Yes it is!"

"You can't lie about it!" Gippal added in.

Tidus then continued. "Do you like the color purple and pink together?"

"Only if Leblanc does." The masked man muttered.

"Huh?"

"No! I don't! What kind of question is that!"

"A question. So, do you like country music or rap?"

"These have to be yes or no questions!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Tidus yelled.

"Country!"

"But you look Jamaican!" Tidus pointed out looking at the man's hair. "Well half anyways..."

"Crimson Squad sound familiar?" Gippal added.

"Very"

"Noojster?" Gippal said raising an eyebrow.

"Brats." Nooj muttered as Tidus and Gippal smiled.

"Nice seeing you too." Tidus said.

"What's up with the robe? And why are you looking so nervous?" Gippal asked.

"Tomorrow is our twelve month anniversary, so I'm just doing some shopping for her..."

"Oh! So you're going out with who now?" Tidus said.

"Leblanc, idiot." Nooj muttered.

"Oh!" Gippal and Tidus said as the snorted with laughter.

"What did you get her?" Tidus asked curiously.

"Dude, if you buy her...a shaving kit... it's not going to help." Gippal said as he grabbed the bag from Nooj. Nooj quickly snapped the shopping bag away from Gippal and Tidus.

"Dude, who gets a girl a shaving kit?" Tidus said as he and Gippal snorted with laughter.

"It's not for her, you idiot." Nooj snapped.

"What else did you get her?" Gippal asked.

"You should let go of your Jamaican haircut...well half of it anyways...because it's like half Jamaican hair and the other is normal..." Tidus said pointing out Nooj's hair.

"I like it this way an so does Leblanc, She is the one that gave me this haircut anyways." Nooj said proudly.

"We can tell..." Gippal muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?"

"Whao...cool it, man." Gippal said backing away.

"So are you going to miss Lulu and Wakka's engagement party?" Tidus asked. "Leblanc is looking forward to you being there...won't shut up about it anyways"

"She is? In that case...What am I here for?" Nooj said making a plan in his head.

"Yeah!" Tidus chanted.

"You can do the shopping for me!"

"Yeah!"

"Just nothing from Victoria Secret shops this time..."

"Yeah!"

"And...Nothing that has to do with Blitzball or Machina."

"Yeah!"

"And please, dont' let ANYONE see you!" Nooj said as he ran off. "I'll tell them you guys had some Errands to run!"

"Uh...Tidus? Do you have any idea what the heck you just agreed to?" Gippal said raising an eyebrow.

"No...Not really..." Tidus said as he scathed his head in confusion.

"You've just agreed to go...SHOPPING!" Gippal screamed shaking TIdus.

"I really hope not..." Tidus said. "But I was going to ask Yuna out!"

"I guess then we'll just have to wait. I mean knowing Nooj, we're going to get paid for this shopping thing..." Gippal smirked.

----------------------

Paine and Rikku came back to the hotel lobby, which was crowded with people saying congratulations and everything to Lulu and Wakka. So much for a quiet get together...If this was their engagement party, imagine how their wedding would be like...

"Haha...That video footage is going to be awesome!" Paine thought, she had secretly planted a video camera in the balcony. It was originally intended for Gippal and Rikku, but she guessed it'd be even funnier if it was Tidus and Gippal. Better send this to Spira's Funniest Home Videos...

"Where's Leblanc?" a love struck teenager said coming up to Rikku. Rikku started at the teenager and shook her head. "Like I know..."

"Darn!" the teenager said running around the place.

"Odd..." Paine muttered. "Leblanc has stalkers..."

Lulu and Wakka where getting confused with their guest, they could not tell who was who, whether the person was there for entertainment or where really their friends...

"Uh...Do I know you, ya?" Wakka said scratching his head at a Nooj.

"Of course you do!" Nooj said turning around and giving Wakka a high five. "how are you? Congratulations on getting engaged too!"

"NOOJIE!" everyone heard a voice shout. Leblanc then came up to Nooj and grabbed on his arm really tightly. A few fans went, 'aww' in response.

"Leblanc!" Nooj said giving Leblanc a hug.

"Yes, Noojie Woojie, I miss you too." Leblanc said dragging Nooj from Wakka and Lulu. Nooj had an expression of HELP ME! on his face as Lulu and Wakka giggled.

"Ugh, Where in the world is Tidus and Gippal!" Yuna said carrying a tray of cookies.

"Oh! cookies!" Rikku said excitedly as she grabbed a few. "These are WONDERFUL! Who made them?"

"Why, you of course." Paine choked as she nearly coughed out a cookie. These things where horrible...

"Cool!" Rikku said grabbing another handful.

"Yuna, go and have fun! we've got the food under control." Lulu said to Yuna who smiled.

"It's alright, really. But I guess I'd like to do Leblanc's opening act." Yuna trailed on as Lulu and Wakka nodded.

"Hey...have you guys seen Baralai anywhere?" Paine asked.

"Oh lala! Someone is crushing on him..." Rikku said as Lulu and Wakka snorted with laughter.

"Yep. I think we're going to have another engagement party soon..." Lulu said as she and Wakka walked off to the dance floor where a DJ was playing a song or two.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuna asked curiously. "Baralai is going to ask you to marry him? you guys didn't even go out yet!"

"Am not." Paine said smirking as Yuna, and Rikku started giggling.

"That's a yes then!" Rikku said happily.

----------------------

Wheee I'm going to update TWICE this week! So prepare for another update on Thurs.! Sorry for all the lateness though, I was moving and well I didn't have access to a computer or anything! But THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND ADD's! I also decided that I want this story to be more of a Friend type thing with Romance LATER, so sorry if it's slow and everything


	14. The Accidental Engagement

Yuna had just finished singing _Real Emotion _and had exited the stage with a loud round of applause and cheers. It was now Leblanc's turn. Leblanc then walked up the stage while some pink hearts and very strong perfume started to flood the place in smoke.

"Welcome, Loves!" Leblanc said smiling into the mic. "Is this thing on? I swear it was earlier..."

"It's on..." Baralai whispered as he rolled his eyes and went to get some more Cd's.

"Oh right, thank you Baralai, I'll have to make it up to you for that." Leblanc said winking as Rikku snuck out of the crowd. "Well anyways, I'm going to sing you all a song and wish my very dears friends, Lulu and Wakka, to have a really good engagement with their wedding only a few months away. But enough! I'm going to SING! now!"

Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Paine shut their ears and exchanged glances at Lebanc curiously.

"First off, some voice exercises! WATER!" Leblanc ordered as a busboy brought her a cup of water. Leblanc then drunk it as she began gurgling, it now sounded like an under water musical. Leblanc handed the glass back, "Ok, now, I will begin with a song now!"

Leblanc started to sing,_ Listen to your Heart form D.H.T_, the only problem was, the background music was _BYOB was System of a Down._

"WRONG SONG YOU IDIOT!" Leblanc scareamed at Logo.

"Right, Boss!" Logos said as he switched to the song.

Amazingly, Leblanc wasn't THAT bad, sure she had a few slips here and there, but they where rarely noticeable unless you really noticed. Occasionally, a guy in a tutu would come out, known as Ormi while Leblanc would threatning him with getting the heel. He would then back away...slowly of course or ran off the stage screaming. But overall, it was rather enjoyable...To Leblanc anyways.

-----------------------------------------

Rikku was giggling madly as she ran around the place screaming her head off. It was more out of fright and a maniac laughter that questioned her sanity however. Matchmaking Operation Mission one, she thought, Rikku then saw Baralai and took out a a small box with one of Paine's favorite rings in it.

The mission objective was easy here, get Baralai to drop the box, then he'll be kneeling and it'd look like he was proposing while facing Paine! Perfect! Who knows? Maybe it could even go somewhere?

"Catch me if you can!" Rikku said as she pocketed the ring, Rikku then threw it into one of the boxes that Baralai was carrying. "Hi Baralai!" She added before she ran off and around Baralai.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Paine said as she started chasing Rikku, Rikku then giggled as she ran off full force past Baralai, Baralai just had to make the move of moving the left where Paine came on head on with Baralai, making a whole bunch of Cd's crash along with the ring.

"Paine! Are you alright?" Baralai asked whole he got on his knees. Paine nodded and stood up.

"Oh, I think you dropped this..." Baralai said noticing the box and the ring, which was open, Baralai held it up to Paine as Paine gasped.

"Oh My YEVON!" Paine said shocked with awe. Why was Baralai proposing to her? They didn't even go out on an official date yet!

"What are you talk---AH! HOLY S--" Baralai freaked out as he noticed this situation looked like that he was proposing to Paine. The crowd was now gasping, as Baralai was now on the stage after Leblanc's mini show.

"Whao...Two engagements in one day!" They heard someone said.

"Jackpot, man!"

"We should find ourselves a few chicks too!"

Yuna and Rikku grinned and high five-ed each other happily. It was going to take Paine a while to get out of this one.

"Paine, this REALLY doesn't look how it looks like." Baralai said quickly getting up. "I don't even know how they got in the Cd's and everything!"

Paine seemed a bit sad. _He's not going to even ask me out? Ughz! Wait a minute! I don't like him! Ok maybe jut a little...no a lot, no yes ow! my head is going to explode..._ Then something hit her. Leblanc, Rikku and Yuna seemed overly calm and not so freaked out about this...did that mean...

"RIKKU YUNA LEBLANC MINUS 20000000000 RESPECT POINTS!" Paine screamed as she jumped off the stage with Baralai following her.

"Uh oh...I think we should run..." Yuna shouted as the six engaged in a chase around the party.

--------

"This is Leblanc we're talking about! Pink or Purple?" Tidus said as he held up two dresses from _Windsor._

"I really don't get why we're getting her a dress, Let's try that one other store..." Gippal said as he eyed a yellow and green dress. "Hey, Thank Rikki would look in that?"

"Who's Rikki?" Tidus asked puzzled. "Isn't that Rikku's monkey?"

"Rinoa?"

"Uh...no."

"Ugh! I can't remember her name! How officially pathetic is this!" Gippal moaned.

"Cid's girl?" Tidus quoted.

"Yeah, what's her face."

"It's RIKKU! Get it right, or you'll never ever get to go out with her!" Tidus pointed out, he had remembered that happening to him a few times...Calling Yuna Susan, Yawn, Yin, and Barley by accident.

"Oh...Ok, I'll have it remember that then..."

"Ok, you better remember it." Tidus said. "Alright, so where shall we go next? This is ridiculous!"

"Alright, well there's this one build a bear place, let's just make one for Leblanc and then we'll be off!" Gippal suggested as Tidus and Gippal headed towards Build a Bear.

-------------------

"I don't know if it's safe in here..." Rikku whispered as she hid under one of the tables.

"I think we are...as long as Lulu and Wakka cover us..." Yuna whispered back.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Lulu hissed.

"SH! We're not under here!" Rikku squeaked.

"But you kind of are...ya?" Wakka said as Rikku and Yuna head Paine and Baralai gasping for breath.

"Where are they?" Baralai asked.

"Who?" Lulu asked innocently.

"Leblanc, Yuna, Rikku." Paine finished.

"Oh! them! They're in the back. Tidus and Gippal are off somewhere---oh! There they are!" Lulu said as she saw Tidus and Gippal coming in through the door.

"LULU! WAKKA! CONGRATS!" Tidus and Gippal said at the same time.

"Thank you, you guys are so sweet" Lulu said happily as she and Wakka beamed with happiness.

"Uh...Yuna...Rikku...What are you guys doing under there under the table?" Tidus asked as Yuna and Rikku exchanged freaked out expressions as they tried to hush Tidus.

"Oh...Wow! What a cowincidence! I mean I named SHOWS after my friends!" Tidus thought of weakly.

"AHHHH!" Rikku and Yuna screamed as they heard Paine and Baralai screaming.

"GET BACK HERE!" Paine screamed as she threw a flower vase at Yuna and Rikku.

-----------

I have discovered something called a REPLY button on the reviews, I will no longer review to your replies on this story instead using the reply button! And the Leblanc concert part was lastly thorwn in kind of so it's not all that great...sorry bout that! If you haev any Suggestions then PLEASE tell me as I am having a HUGE writers block, I just need a hint or something! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


End file.
